Going Green
by cocoalove
Summary: "Everything is uncool. My life, School, my family. But Maka, well.. she's alright." Soul/Maka AU
1. Chapter 1

**Going Green  
I do not own Soul Eater**

**1. **

I sped down the street on my motorcycle like I did every morning to get to school. The only difference was that today I was late, so I was driving ten times faster then I normally did. I could hear people yelling out their car windows to me and some beeped their horns. I just ignored them as I weaved through the crowded streets of Death City. Best part of the day was driving to school and driving home. Everything else sucked. I sped through a red light and almost got hit by a large SUV. He beeped and flicked me the finger. Not the first time that's happened. I went to turn on to the main street when I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. A sandy blond was beginning to walk across the same street I was turning onto. Thinking fast I skidded to a halt beside her, my back tire knocking against the curb, sending me forward on my bike. My head hit one of the handles forcefully. I groaned in annoyance. I heard a light gasp from beside me, "Are you OK?" A light childish voice asked. I began to yell at her, "What do you..." But I stopped as I picked my head up to look at her. Whoa, her eyes were so freaking green.

"Are you okay?" She asked again, snapping me from my thoughts. "I.. ugh," I couldn't seem to get my words out the right way. One of her eyebrows raised in question as she leaned forward towards my face. "You look fine to me," She sang. Man how uncool I can't even speak correctly when she looked at me like that. "Ugh, Yeah I'm fine," I said leaning away from her. She smiled and stood up straight, "Great! Then you should probably get going because there are cars jamming up behind you." I looked over my shoulder and sure enough a long line of cars were beeping at us anxiously. I looked back at her then said, "Sorry I almost hit you." She smiled and shrugged like it meant nothing. "It happens," She said happily. I simply nodded then turned my bike back to face forward. She waved and said, "Bye." As I revved the bike and rode away.

That was extremely uncomfortable. Not because I had almost hit her, I mean that was pretty uncool, but because I couldn't even talk to her the right way. She was just a girl, I mean just because her eyes were the darkest green I had ever seen makes her no different from everyone else. I breathed out and nodded approvingly I would never see her again anyway so what did it matter. I turned into the parking lot of the school and I felt like shooting myself. I was 2 hours late! I don't think I have ever been 30 minutes late, Wes was going to murder me. I pulled into a parking place and groaned, better start planning my funeral. I jumped off my bike and clicked it off. It leaned to one side but was relatively stable, good thing too my motorcycle has toppled over more times then one. It's a wonder it still runs like it does.

I took a deep breath and shoved my hands in my jacket pockets as I began to walk into the building. Maybe if I acted cool no one would notice I was late. Yeah, that could work. I ran up the steps smoothly and as soon as I got to the top of them I froze in place. In front of me Black Star was staring at some black haired boy with the look of destruction in his face. This could only mean one thing, fight. I waited for one of them to say something and start arguing so I can sneak by without getting noticed but they just stared at each other like they were having an old western shoot out. It was starting to get weird. Black Star moved his left arm towards his back pocket discreetly but the other kid noticed. "No weapons!" He yelled over to Black Star, who murmured a slur of swears before letting his arm fall back into place. I raised my eyebrows as I watched them stare at each other some more. What type of fight was this?

"Black Star!" I called suddenly. He looked over to me quickly and cracked a toothy grin towards me. I noticed one of his side teeth were missing. Had they always been like that? "Hey Soul! I'm about to fight this girl over here!" He yelled back to me. The joking tone in his voice told me that the other person was not a girl.  
"Who are you calling a girl you asymmetrical mess!" the black haired boy yelled back. Weird way to insult someone. But I could see what he meant, Black Star was completely uneven. His usual silver pants and blue shirt were hanging unevenly to the left. Plus his hair looked like he just got struck by lightning. The other kid on the other hand had a neat black suit on with white rectangles down the arm. He was dressed more like a high class snob then a student who goes to Shibusen.

"I don't even know what that means!" Black Star yelled back his face triumphant. The other boy seemed to slump forward. "SYMMETRY IS THE MEANING OF LIFE HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW THAT. WHAT IS MY FATHER TEACHING YOU HERE!" He screamed suddenly. I frowned and walked towards Black Star and stopped beside him, "His dad works here?" I Asked. Black Star nodded, "He's the talk of the school. 'The new kid is the principles father.' He's taking all my glory! So I challenged him!"  
"You don't have any glory," I said under my breath before looking back to the black haired boy well partially black. Now I could see that he had three white strips on one side of his hair and not the other. Talk about unsymmetrical.

"Hey Kid!" I yelled over to him. The boys face lit up and he looked at me happily, "You know my name!" I looked at him confused, "You're names kid?" I turned to Black Star and said, "What kind of name is that?" He just shrugged so I looked back at the boy named Kid. "Why are there three stips on one side of you're hair and not the other?" I yelled over to him. I smirked as his face became distraught. He fell face first into the ground and started crying, "I know I am asymmetrical garbage! I don't have the right to be here! I don't even have the right to live!"  
"Whoa, Soul what did you do?" Black Star asked in awe. I shrugged, "I guess he feels self conciouse about his hair. How not cool."

The front doors to the school flew open and I saw Liz and Patty come running out. Behind them rolled out professor Stein in his desk chair as always and Tsubaki who had a worried look on her face. The sisters went running to Kid and sat down beside him. "Hey Kid," Liz said soothingly, "It's okay you're not asymmetrical garbage!" She rubbed his back as Patty just laughed beside her. Kid looked up and said, "You really think so?" Liz nodded and then as if nothing happened he stood from where he was weeping and smiled over at us. "Didn't you want a fight, blue haired boy?" He asked mischevously. Black Star yelled, "Yahaaa!"

They both got into their own fighting stances and I decided that now was my time to flee before it got nasty. Liz and Patty did the same thing, heading over to where Stein and Tsubaki were standing. I walked up the steps of school and leaned against the pole that was to the left of Stein. He eyed me from under his glasses. "Good to see you, Soul. Almost thought you weren't going to show up," He said to me in a husk voice. Stein was the weirdest teacher I ever had. When I first came to this school last year he was my homeroom teacher and now he's my first period teacher. He has stitches across his skin like he did experiments all over himself. Even his clothing was all stitched up. But the weirdest thing on him was the large screw sticking through his head. Every once in a while he would turn it and you can hear clicking sounds like gears turning in his head. Weird right?

"I'm here now aren't I?" I said back to him with a crooked grin. He just rolled his eyes and looked away. He watched as Black Star and Kid began to duke it out. I could tell Black Star wasn't doing well because he had scratches all over his face and he was out of breath while Kid was perfectly fine and untouched. What was so big about this kid anyway? "Hey Stein." I said to the silver haired man. He looked back at me and nodded showing that he was listening. "Black Star said something about Kid being the principles son? Is it true?" I asked. Stein nodded thoughtfully, "Actually it is."  
I raised my eyebrows in shock, "Seriously! But no students have ever seen Death before let alone knew he had a son!"

"You learn something new when you actually come to class," Stein said matter of factly. I sighed then said sarcasticlly, "Yeah I'll make sure to come more often."  
"YAHAAAAAAA!"  
Everyone around us looked over to where Black Star was now standing on the pointed pole sticking out of the roof of our school. I noticed Tsubaki's mouth fall open. "Black Star! That's dangerous! Come down from there!" She called up to him. But he either didn't hear her or was ignoring her. He stood tall and yelled, "YAHAAAA I will defeat you!" He pointed down to Kid who looked like he was about to die by the way. "Crazy boy don't do that!" Kid yelled up to him, "You are going to ruin the symmetry."

I rolled my eyes, that made sence. All Kid cared about was symmetry. "Get down don't...!" Kid began again but before he could continue the pole cracked at the tip and Black Star came smashing to the ground. Tsubaki shreeked and Kid stood stunned his mouth wide open and his eyes wide in shock. When Black Star landed he jumped back to his feet and smiled wide. "You will be DEFEATED!"  
No lie, right when he said that Kid's nose started bleeding and he fell over to the ground. I watched in awe, "What just happened?" I asked. Tsubaki ran past me and over to Black Star who was now laughing like the happiest boy alive. Stein sighed then said, "Fights over. What happened was that when Kid noticed that the school's symmetry was off he had a... reaction." I tried not to laugh, cause honestly. this was just to funny to me. I noticed Liz and Patty lifting Kid up and hoisting him over their shoulders. While Tsubaki tried to keep Black Star from passing out.

I couldn't help but smile a little, no one was perfectly sane in Shibusen.  
"Okay now Tsubaki take Black Star to the infirmery and girls please take Kid home. Death wouldn't want him here when he's in that condition and Soul," Stein said looking up to me as I slowly began to scoot away. "My office, you have detention for being," He checked his watch, "3 hours late." I groaned then followed the man inside.  
Uncool.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**YAY! it's up! Finally! I'm sorry it's so short but I didn't want to over write the first chapter because I know that it was kinda fast paced. I hope you like it, let me know in a review (:!  
**

**Next Chapter: Maka and skipping school. **

**-LOVECOCOAA **


	2. Chapter 2

**Going Green  
I do not own Soul Eater**

**2. **

School sucks. It always has. But when I first came to Shibusen I made one new friend that I was generally happy around. His name is Black Star. He has this way of making you annoyed yet he makes you laugh because of his stupidity. I've never not laughed at him when he starts yelling about surpassing god. But recently Black Star has had someone else he needs to impress. Her name is Tsubaki. When Tsubaki came to school she barely talked to anyone. She would sit in class and take notes and at lunch she would sit silently at the only open table. But she was the only one that actually praised Black Star when he went off on one of his rants in the lunch room. Ever since then he hasn't left her alone, it's like their attached at the hip. I think they even moved in together. So Black Star was somewhat, busy every once in a while, which left me with no one to hang out with.

Liz and Patty were still pretty bad back then. Meaning they still lived their lives like they were on the streets. They stole lunch money from kids and they started fights so often. They mainly fought with Black Star only because he was the closest thing to compation they could find. But they beat him so much they got bored. Then one day they should up to school with new clothes and suddenly their attitudes were alot calmer then before. That's about the time that Kid came into their lives, that's at least what Stein told me in detention. Apparently He met them once when they were on the streets and he became friends with them. Kind of a weird trio, the scary street girls with Mr. Goody two-shoes. Of course that didn't really matter. All that mattered was that they relaxed and now they are good friends with me and Black Star. But of course they have always had each other and now Kid. Leaving me with no one to hang out with. Beside Wes. But who wants to hand out with their big brother? Especially when he's a self centered prick.

So more often then none I was alone. Which was pretty fine with me but it wasn't cool when someone asked me what I did that weekend and I could only say nothing. Yeah, my life is pretty uncool. But if no one knew about it, then it was fine with me.

I walked into my house after detention, and the first words out of Wes's mouth was, "What did you do now?" He was standing in the kitchen doorway looking over at me with a lazy stare. Something I was more then used to. "I was late again," I said lightly, throwing my back pack on the couch then walking around Wes and into the kitchen. I could smell some sort of concoction coming from the pot on the stove. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know what it was. I heard Wes sigh and follow me back into the white tiled room. "You better have a good excuse," He said leaning against the wood counter top next to the stove. He picked up the top and steam flew out and so did that nasty smell, it was kind of like cabbages or something.

"I do actually." I Said grabbing an apple from the container and rubbing it on my shirt to clean it. "I almost hit this girl on my motorcycle on the way to school." Wes raised an eyebrow at me, "Weren't you paying attention to the road?" He asked. He stirred the contents of the pot with a long plastic spoon. I shrugged, "Yeah I was paying attention that's why I _almost_hit her instead of running her over and killing her." Wes chuckled, "I'll let you get away with it this time." He looked up at me and his red eyes were seriouse and intense, "But don't do it again." I shrugged again and continued to eat my apple, jumping up on the islan counter. Wes glared at me but didn't say anything. He hated when I sat on the counter, but I hated most of the things he did so we were even.

He covered the pot again then turned to look at me. I raised my eyebrows as his face became seriouse, "What?" I Asked. He took a deep breath then said, "We have family coming over tomorrow. I might as well tell you now instead of you finding out when they show up at the front door." My face fell into a deep deep scowl. I hated my family. "Seriouse?" I asked. Wes just nodded and I groaned in return. "You're freakin' kidding me," I growled hoping off the counter and walking out of the kitchen and towards the basement staircase. Wes walked after me, "Soul wait," he called down to me. I stopped midway down the stairs and looked up at him angrily, "I told you I never want to see them again! After mom and dad died... it just... it's not cool Wes seriously!" I slammed the sound proof door in his face then dissapeared into the carpented basement.

This room was out sound proof practice room. This is where I go whenever I need to get away. It was white all around, a little to white for my taste but it didn't really matter. I Walked to my black grand piano and sat down infront of it. It called me to play it, I could hear it. I just sighed and opened the top hitting the first note my brain thought of, G. I shut my eyes and sunk into the chair, my back slumping. With a sigh I mumbled, "tomorrow's going to be a long day."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I was late. AGAIN. Now it was becoming rather annoying. My alarm clock must be broken because it keeps going off twenty minutes later then it should. But today I really didn't give a crap. I should have to give a crap. School was never my thing so I don't have to go right? It's thoughts like that that get me trouble. I sighed and went through the same red light as yesterday, except it wasn't an SUV that beeped at me, it was a little buggy. I ignored them and went to turn onto the main street when something caught my eye. The same sandy blonde from yesterday was crossing the street, no running arcoss the street and my bike was about to slam right into her. I skidded again and this time my bike fell to one side I jumped off before I went falling with it. The blond girl had screamed and was now sitting next to me on the street. Her arm was bleeding from falling to the ground when the bike went flying. I looked up at it only to see that it was nearly shattered. I groaned and slammed my head back onto the ground. Great, there goes my bike.

"Are you okay?" The same light voice asked me. I looked up to her and examined her arm, it was pretty torn up. "No the question is are you okay?" She looked to her arm and gasped, "OH NO! I'M BLEEDING!" she yelled suddenly. I sat up then stood, my leg was pretty teared up too, these jeans were done for just like my bike. I stretched my hand out to the girl who smiled and took it with her good arm. She mumbled a thanks as we made our way to the grassy sidewalk. Cars drove around my bike not stopping to see what happened. Death City was like that, no one really cared. I sat on the ground and pulled out my cell phone. I was gonna have to call the hospital right? I looked to the blond who was rubbing her arm slowly. "Do you need to go to the hospital?" I asked her. She looked at me surprised like she forgot I was there then shook her head. "I just need a band aid," She replied with a smile. I sighed then nodded dialing Wes's number and waiting for him to pick up.

The phone rung until it clicked on, "HEllo?" Wes said into the phone. "Hey, um I got in an accident and my bike is wrecked." I told him. The girl looked like she was holding back a laugh and I found myself trying not to smile. Wes then yelled into the phone, "ARE YOU ALRIGHT WHERE ARE YOU!" I sighed then said, "I'm fine. The bike's not. I'm on South street. Oh and bring some bandages," I heard him yell something else but I hung up before he could finish. I looked to the blond, "Help is on the way." She smiled wide, "Good! Should I wait?" She tilted her head when she asked this. I nodded and pointed to her arm, "He's bringing bandages. It would suck if you bled to death." She nodded, "That would be very bad. My name is Maka by the way. This is the second time you've almost run me over with your bike," She said holding out her hand for me to shake it. I laughed nervously and shook her hand, "Yeah sorry 'bout that. I was in a hurry."

She smiled, "It's okay." Her name was Maka, kinda fit her. I was surprised I wasn't stuttering like I had yesterday. Good thing too, other wise I would feel like such an idiot. "Where were you going in such a hurry anyway?" She asked breaking the silence. I slapped myself, "Crap school! Ugh, whatever I have a good excuse for not going." She laughed at me, "Do you think they'll believe you?" I raised my eyebrows at her, "What makes you think that?" I Asked. She shrugged, "You seem like the type that's always late or skipping. Do you go to Shibusen?" She asked lightly. Looking at me with her deep green eyes. Man, I've never seen anything like them before. But I tried not to stare, "Ugh yeah how did you know?" I asked her. She shrugged, "You look the Shibusen type. I have a friend that goes there. We grew up together. His name is Black Star do you know him?"

My mouth fell open, "Seriously? You know Black Star!"  
She nodded with a smile, "We went to Shibusen Elementary together. He has always been an energetic kid."  
"Tell me about it, He never shuts up," I told her. She laughed, "Sounds just like him." I watched her carefully as she looked away. The way her eyes looked at everything was.. different. It's like she understood everything perfectly, like she was... what's that word. Observant? Yeah she just noticed every little thing. Like how did she know I went to Shibusen? And how did she know I was always late? It was weird that she noticed all of this, but how come she never saw me coming when I almost hit her yesterday and today... unless... I inwardly slapped myself, no one would try and get hit by a motorcycle for attention. I groaned to myself, how uncool of me.

Maka looked at me and then said, "hey you never told me your name." She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. She has that affect on people. "Oh right, My names Soul. Soul Evans," I then told her. She nodded, "It's very nice to meet you Soul Evans. Even if you did almost kill me." She laughed to herself and I started laughing too. It was kind of funny in an odd way. I mean how many people do you know that met because one almost killed the other. Actually it's kind of a weird way to meet, I don't suggest trying it out. We continued to laugh until I heard a car horn go off. We bot jumped a little and looked up as Wes pulled over next to the curb in his silver Jeep. I smiled at him and shrugged and he rolled his eyes. He turned off the engine then got out of the car and walked over to us. "Why are you laughing? You both could of died and you're sitting here laughing," He said in shock, kind of a hint of anger in there. Maka and I looked at each other then laughed some more. Before looking back up to Wes who had a scowl on his face.

"Man look at you two," He said scratching the back of his head. "It's nothing," I told him. And he just shook his head, "It's not nothing Soul. You could of gotten hurt, or killed this girl here... What's your name?" He then turned to Maka who smiled and reached her hand out before saying, "Maka Albarn. Nice to meet you." He shook her hand then pulled her up to her feet. He turned to help me up but I just shook my head. It wasn't that bad. "I'm gonna take you back to our house Maka. I can't just leave you walking around like that," He said pointing towards her arm. She nodded and followed me as we went towards the car. Wes groaned and looked at the bike I could hear him mumbled something about being "lucky bastards" but I wasn't completely sure. We were pretty lucky, seeing as my bike was in a million pieces. Wes shook his head then came back to the car and got in the front seat. "I'll call someone to come get it. Buckle up, I don't feel like you getting even more hurt just in case," Wes said in defeat.

Without noticing it Maka and I were laughing again. You know that saying that says, "good things come from accidents." Well this may be one of those good things. But who knows it's only just started.

**xxxxxxxxx**

**Yay! Chapter 2! I hope you all liked it. Although I reread it and I didn't think it was that good but it's w.e because I'm too tired to rewrite it. haha, Pretty lazy of me I know. But I hope you all liked it more then I did. Let me know in a review. I will try to give feedback to everyone that reviews if I don't respond to you then I'm sorry D: I'll try my best. (: **

**-Cocoa**

_Feedback:  
__aMMaROXx_**- Thank you! (: Good question this is an AU but I forgot to put it in the discription thanks for reminding me! And Maka doesn't go to school. They meet because of the motorcycle accident and after that she just seems to show up everywhere, haha. It's gonna be fun to write so I hope you have fun reading it! (: Soul Would be too cool to notice anyone I mean he's always sleeping so that doesn't help at all, haha. **

**NEXT UP: Family problems and Death the Kidd **


	3. Chapter 3

**Going Green  
I do not own Soul Eater**

**3.**

Even when I got into that accident and trashed my bike we still had family over. Nothing stops Wes and sometimes thats the downfall of him. He likes to keep his plans even if they are extremely inconvinient. For example, last year he had a party he was planning to go to and I had fallen down the stairs and broken my leg. He dropped me off at the hospital and left to go to the party. Didn't even wait for the doctor to come check on me. When he showed up it was around 1 in the morning. So anyway, that's just showing how obsessed he is with his plans. So when Maka and I were all cleaned up and she got picked up by her dad, whose a mad man by the way, he started cooking and getting the house ready for our wonderful family to visit. I never liked my family, even when my parents were alive but I put up with them for my mom and dad. They were all about being social so I guess that's where Wes gets it from but I'm not like them. I love my solidarity and having my crazed family breathing down my neck all night is not exactly my idea of a good time.

"Can you grab the cooking spray from the cabinet over the stove?" I heard Wes call to me from the kitchen. I was sitting lazily in the living room trying to ignore the fumes. If you haven't figured it out yet, Wes is an awful cook. "Yeah whatever," I said pulling myself up from the couch and making my way into the other room where Wes was juggling a pan and a handful of onions. I restrained comment as I opened the cabinet and pulled out the spray. Wes smiled apologetically which probably ment that he wanted me to spray the pan too. I sighed then popped off the top and sprayed all around the pan until it was oozing with cooking oil. Wes threw the onions into the pan then slapped it down onto the already headed stove top. "Thank you little brother," He said in a teasing voice. I just shrugged and began to walk away but Wes grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "Don't be like this," he said with a sad look on his face.

"Be like what?" I asked back. He gave me his famous "you know what I'm talking about" look and I felt the urge to pull back and flee to another part of the house. But something told me that Wes wasn't going to let me get away that easily. "Soul you can't hide from them forever," He said slowly releasing my arm and waiting for the right moment to continue speaking just in case I didn't respond. Which I wasn't going to by the way. Talking about my feelings was uncool. "Soul," he said sternly as I looked away and began to walk back to the t.v room. It was right off the kitchen and down a little hall. So that it wasn't the first thing that guests see when they walk into the house. It's all about keeping our "image" in the Evans family. "Soul don't walk away from me," He continued as I turned into the hall and flung open the t.v room's door. He didn't even bother to come after me, although I did hear him groan unhappily. It echoed through the house and to my ears.

I slumped back into the couch and hoped that nothing else would come up so I didn't have to go back in there. But when it came to Wes he just seemed to cause problems, he was a clumsy mess and every time he cooks he either sets something on fire or breaks something. I wouldn't be surprised if something happened while he tried to cook for tonight. I wonder if he would finally cancel his plans if he sets the house on fire. I flicked on the t.v. and turned it up loud enough to tune out the clanking of metal in the kitchen. For about 30 minutes nothing happened. And then, "SOUL!" came from the kitchen. I swear I have never heard him yell so loud. I turned off the t.v and ran into the kitchen to see what had happened. I wasn't surprised when I saw flames flowing up from the pan and just barely reaching to the cabinets. Wes had a thin layer of black soot on his skin from being so close to the flames. He looked at me desperately like I knew what to do.

Thinking fast I grabbed the hose from the sink and sprayed all over the flames as well as I could until the fire died down enough for me to fling the pan into the sink and fill it with water. Of course I had grabbed mittens before throwing it to reduce the risk of injury. Wes sighed in relief as the pan sizzled. "You're a horrible cook," I then told him. He glared at me but didn't argue as he pulled a rag off the counter near the sink to clean himself off. "So what are you going to do now?" I asked looking from the burnt stove top to Wes, who had never removed his unhappy glare. "I don't fucking know!" He yelled angrilly. I made a face at him, that was the first time he has ever sworn before. "Soul I don't know what to do," He slumped against the cabinets then sunk to the floor. He truley was a mess and not just because he was covered in sote, but just in general, he was an overall mess. He whipped off his arms and untied the apron and threw them both to the floor beside him.

What was I supposed to do when Wes got like this? Actually he never gets like this so I have no idea what to do. He looked so... sad, it was kind of bothering me to the point where I wanted to help cheer him up. The only problem was that I didn't have the slightest clue how too. Then an idea popped in my head, "Wes I'll cook." I said grabbing the ashed apron off the floor and putting it on over my clothes. I tied around the waist and looked at Wes as he stared at me in awe. "What? I can cook," I then stated finishing the not and brushing some ashe off of the apron. He nodded, "Yeah I know you can but... but why?"

I rolled my eyes and used my leg to push him away from the stove. He just slid across the tiled floor still staring at me like a moron. Before I did anything I looked back at him and said, "Cause I'm a cool brother." Wes's face lite up and he jumped from the ground and grabbed my head aggressively. "Hey what.." I started but he was to busy giving me a nogey to hear any protest. Such an odd way to show that you're thankful, but it was a start. For Wes I mean.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I told Wes that if I cooked I shouldn't have to stay to see the family. He wasn't very happy about that, but after a long staring contest he obliged and sent me with a list of groceries to the store. It was around 7 at night and I had no objection to the whole shopping thing. As long as I was anywhere but there. I was forced to walk thanks to my motorcycle breaking down, and driving Wes's car wasn't an option because he was now paranoid with me driving anything. I don't blame him, it just makes things really inconvinient. I turned onto the next street and walked to the corner store. It was family owned and in this section of Death City it's like the mini supermarcket. They get alot of business. So I wasn't surprised to see Kid standing nonchalantly infront of the freezer doors with a sparkly look in his eyes. Well the sparkly look was kind of freaking me out. "Hey Kid," I called over to him as I walked past the mini aisle to where he was standing in the back of the store. He looked over his shoulder at me and smiled polietely. "Oh you're that boy from two days ago. Nice to see you again," He said formally. I nodded and stopped next to him. He looked back at the freezer doors happily.

I raised my eyebrows in wonder, "What are you starring at?" He looked at me surprised then said, "Don't you see what I have done?" I looked back at the freezer door then shook my head, "No, you might want to elaborate a little."  
"I made all of the items in each of these freezers symmetrical," He said triumphantly, placing his hands on his hips and admiring his work happily. I looked back to the freezers and instead of looking at the glass I looked inside, and to my surprise he was right. Everything was the same on both sides, all sizes were in order from smallest to largest (smallest starting in the middle), and all of them were the same brand on opposite sides of each other. It was neat and orderly but a little odd, even for Kid. I looked back to the black haired boy then said, "it looks... ugh, neat?"

He smiled wide at me, "Why thank you. I think it looks wonderful as well. Now, what is your name I never heard it?"  
"Soul Evans." I responded. He nodded and shook my hand then continued with, "I am Death the Kid. Nice to meet you." I nodded and he turned to continue to the aisles. He froze half way down the aisle and looked at each sides. I could kind of guess what was coming. "NOOOOO!" he yelled falling to the ground dramatically. I sighed then walked over too him. "IT'S NOT SYMMETRICAL!" he screamed banging his head against the ground. This was normal. I couldn't help but laugh at the boy. If this was normal then what was unusual? He kept doing this until suddenly he sat up whipped his tears and said, "I must make it symetrical." His face became ditermined as he began to change everything into different possisions. I noticed the store clerk rolling her eyes at him then returning to her reading. He must come here alot, and every time he does he changes the place around.

I walked around him and went to the front of the store and began to pick up the items on Wes's list. Bread, milk, sugar, cooking oil, and a six pack of soda of my choice. I pulled out each item from the shelf (working around Kid who was still fixing the aisle) and put them in the mini basket I grabbed when I first walked in. I went to the chashier when I was done and noticed that Kid was now done with his organizing and was looking at the self happily. I shook my head at him and placed the basket on the counter. The young woman took out each item and ran them over the scanner. She looked over my shoulder to Kid then said, "he does this alot." I nodded, "Yeah so I've noticed." She placed the items in the bag and summed up the amount. I gave her the money and she smiled saying, "Have a nice evening."  
"You too."

I walked back to Kid who was now moving to the next aisle right as he fell to his knees I said, "see you 'round." He just nodded at me before crying and screaming about symmetry. I left the store laughing.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 3! this one is a little boring but it has Kid in it so I hope that makes you all happy! (: It sure does make me happy. I love Kid he's such a nut bag. Anyway, if you liked this chapter let me know in a review and if you didnt, tel me anyway (: Thanks for reading! **

**-cocoaa**

_feedback:_

_aMMaROXx- _**Your very welcome! (: I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I'll try and keep them all like that. **

_Enthusiastic Reader- _**Thank you! Maka doesn't go to school at all, she just kind of wanders around. It will be explained in better detail next chapter or the one after. Depends on how long I want the next one to be and I'm glad you liked it! **

_- _**Thanks for the review! I also like stories without the miester weapon factor because they are simpler and cute. But sometimes it's harder to write because of explaining how they met and why they live together. But it all works out in the end ! (:**

**Up next: Basket ball and Maka returns**


	4. Chapter 4

**Going Green  
I do not own Soul Eater**

**4.**

Someone was ringing the door bell to my house so early that it had woken me up. I crawled out of bed, literally, and landed on my butt on the floor. I could still hear the bell ringing as I stood and stretched out the tight feeling on the back. I walked out of my room and slammed the door shut behind me. I could hear Wes groaning about the door from his bedroom next to mine. I just walked by and headed down the stairs, fixing my hair in the process so I wouldn't look completely stupid. I jumped off the second to last step and landed on the ground going to the door that was now being knocked on vigoriously. I unlocked it and flung it open only to see Black Star on the other side with Tsubaki behind him. He had a wide grin on his face. They were both wearing sweats and under Black Star's left arm was a basketball. I raised my eyebrow at them. "Morning Soul!" Black Star yelled happily. I nodded and said, "Yeah morning. What time is it and what are you doing here?"

Black Star smiled wider, if that was possible, and said, "ITS BASKETBALL TIME!"  
"You're kidding," I said unhappily a scowl coming to my face. I noticed Tsubaki smiling apologetically. "Sorry to wake you up Soul," she then said sweetly, "Black Star was just so excited that it was Saturday that he wanted to play basketball like old times. He even woke up at 6!" She said with a laugh. I looked at Black Star and saw that he was nodding in agreement. I sighed, "Fine I'll go get dressed. Come in." I moved out of the way so they could walk in and sit in the living room. I closed the door behind them and locked it before starting up the stairs. I stopped looked back and said, "Black Star don't touch anything." I ran the rest of the way up stairs before he could protest.

I walked to Wes's room and opened the door only to see that he was still passed out on his bed. Good, he hates when I invite people in without his permission. I went in my room grabbed some sweats got dressed then went in the hall bathroom to brush my teeth and what not. When I went back down stairs. Tsubaki was holding Black Star's hands behind his back and he had a desperate look on his face. "Stop Black Star this isn't very polite of you," Tsubaki protested unhappily. I smirked then said, "I don't think polite is in his vocabulary but nice try." She looked up at me surprised to see that I had come down so quick. Black Star suddenly stopped figiting and smiled stoicly. "READY!" He yelled. I rolled my eyes and shushed him to silence, "Wes is asleep. Unless you want him to wake up and come kill you." Black Star pretended to zip his lip and relaxed into the couch.

Let's just say that Black Star and Wes have met before but didn't kick it off. More like they tried to kill each other with words, the most clever thing Black Star could say was "IM BIGGER THAN YOU." What else is knew.

I walked to the kitchen and pulled out a breakfast bar that I keep hidden in the bottom drawer because Wes has an obsession with them. Honestly they aren't that good but I deal, I mean I can't exactly cook myself a meal when I'm late every morning. I walked back to Tsubaki and Black Star and surprisingly he was still silently sitting on the couch as still as a statue. I should use the Wes threat more often. "Kay, let's go," I then said walking to the front door I looked back and saw Black Star jump from the couch dramatically and as soon as his mouth shot open wide, it fell closed. He landed on the ground and covered his mouth with one hand and gave me a thumbs up with the other. I just looked away from him and grinned.

I pulled open the front door and saw that Patty was now on the front porch. I tilted my head and stared at her as she turned around to face me. "Ready?" She said with a bright happy voice. I turned back to Black Star with my eyebrow raised, "When did Patty get here?" I asked pushing the screen door open to get outside. Black Star shrugged, "We picked her up before coming to get you. But Liz couldn't come." Patty then intervened by saying, "Liz told me that she didn't want to ruin her nails playing basketball!" I waited for Black Star and tsubaki to exist the house before I could shut the door and lock it. I shoved the key in my pocket and walked along with them as we headed to the court not to far from my house.

I lived in the more rural part of Death City. While Black Star and Tsubaki lived in the more city-like area near the school. They always managed to end up near my house though. Probably because Black Star has enough energy to walk around the world and back. I wouldn't be able to walk across Death City to save my life. Black Star kept bouncing the ball as we walked. He was up front leading the way with Patty twirling in circles beside him, as me and Tsubaki walked side by side. The walk was pretty uneventful, we passed the corner store I had went to last night and I could only imagine Kid still sitting there reorganizing the shelves, maybe even the back room and behind the counter. I felt kind of bad that he wasn't invited. Although I had a strange feeling that if I did invite him Black Star was probably bite my head off and attack Kid with threats. I wouldn't be surprised if he challenged poor Kid to another fight to the death. I know how that would end.

"We're here! We're here!" I heard Patty sing joyfully. She was right we were standing in front of the fenced in basketball court that Black Star and I used to hang out in when we were in junior high. It felt nostalgic to look at it. Black Star swung the fence door open and ran in yelling, "YAHAAAA!" Patty followed behind and poor Tsubaki went after him saying, "Please don't hurt yourself Black Star." I sighed then walked in last. I shut the fence door behind me and walked to the court where Black star was doing handstands and Patty was throwing the ball in his direction. It sounds more dangerous than it looks because each time Patty threw the ball Black Star would swiftly move out of the way. That didn't stop Tsubaki from freaking out though.

I walked in between Black Star and Patty and caught the ball in mid air. Patty clapped her hands, "Good catchh SOULL!" She yelled to me. I shrugged then hit Black Star on the side with the ball, he flopped to the ground lifelessly. His sides were his weak spot. But as soon as he fell he got back up again, "HAH! Like that would work on me! The mighty Black Star!" He yelled happily. I tapped him on the side again and he tumbled to the ground once more. Patty laughed while Tsubaki knelt beside him worriedly. I shook my head, "Not so big now are you?" I asked him as he pulled himself back together. He was half way up when he stopped moving and looked over to the park that was right next to the Basketball court. "Wait... is that?" He began, squinting his eyes so he could see. I followed his gaze towards a park bench, where the back of a blond girls head was leaning over as if she was reading something. Black Star jumped from where he was standing, "No way!" He yelled running out of the basket ball court and towards the bench.

Tsubaki and I walked after him. Patty ran by us with her arms spread out like she was an airplane. I wouldn't be surprised if she thought she was. We made our way over to Black Star who was jumping up and down happily. The girl in front of him was looking up and laughing. I could just tell from the side of her head who it was. "Maka?" I asked walking over next to Black Star. He was still jumping about happily as Maka turned to look at me. "Soul!" She said with a smile, "Fancy seeing you here." I nodded and said, "Do you live around here?"  
"around that corner," She said pointed out towards the other side of the park, oposite from where we had come.

Black Star suddenly stopped jumping and said, "Soul how do you know Maka?" He seemed much more relaxed now then he did before. "Well it's a funny story..." I began slowly. Maka laughed, "Yeah it's very funny." She looked up at me and we both smiled. At least I didn't realize I was smiling until Black Star started poking my cheeks. "Wow Soul you smile like a girl," He said in all seriousness. I closed my eyes took a deep breath and whacked him for the third time today in his side. He fell to the ground, "Stop doing that!" He said breathlessly. I just shrugged as Tsubaki bent over to help him. Maka then stood up from the bench.

"You guys playing basket ball?" She asked. Before I could answer Black Star shot up in the air and said, "yaha! We are! Would you like to join us?" Maka thought about it but probably only for a second. "No thanks," She said shaking her hands in front of her, "I'm not so good at basketball." Black Star began to laugh. "I remember in elementary school that you got hit in the head with the ball about 5 times in one class." We all looked at him oddly and I noticed Maka was raising her eyebrows. "Black Star, that was you. I had to bring you to the infirmary remember?" She asked slyly. Black Star put his hand under his chin and looked to the sky thoughtfully. "Hmmm, no I don't recall," He said after a moment of thinking.

"Those basket balls must of killed some one you're brain cells," I then said. Black Star's face became fierce and he jumped on top of the bench and yelled, "I HAVE NO NEED FOR BRAIN CELLS! I AM TO BIG FOR THEM! YAHAAAA!" I found myself face palming and I could hear Patty on the floor laughing. Strange people I surround myself with. I felt the ball suddenly slip from under my arm and when I opened my eyes and looked to where it had disappeared I noticed Maka standing beside me with her hands behind her back.

I looked at her confused, "Did you take the ball Maka?" I then asked. She looked around like she didn't know who this 'maka' person was. "Did I what?" she said stepping away from me. I grinned at her, "Did you take the ball Maka?" I repeated. She tried not to laugh. "Whats a ball?" She asked before running away from me with the ball in her hands. I went after her, "Hey give it back!" I yelled. She just laughed and called out, "Black Star." I looked to where Black Star was, he had his arms outstretched and before I knew it the ball was in his arms. He looked at my slyly, "MY BALL!" I groaned, "Now I'm never gonna get it back." Patty stood from where she was laughing and jumped on Black Star, who fell backwards off the bench and too the ground. She grabbed the ball from Black Star's arms and took off with it away from the court and towards the fountain in the middle of the park. Black Star went after her yelling about how he was caught off guard and that he was going to get it back.

I sighed, "They are too much." Maka laughed from beside me, "They're like kids. Let them have some fun." She walked back to the bench where she was sitting before we disturbed her and she sat back down picking up a book that I hadn't noticed was seated neatly beside her. "What are you reading?" I asked walking up to the bench and sitting beside her. I still felt tired from walking up so suddenly and going out. "My papa got it for me," she said, "I don't really get it but. I'm reading it anyway." She showed me the cover and honestly it looked so warn I couldn't read what it said. She closed the book and placed it on her lap, looking up to where Black Star, Patty and now Tsubaki were passing the ball. Black Star was in the middle trying to catch it wildly. "Funny those three. Black Star never changes," She said a small smile on her face. "But some day he'll have to grow up. Won't he?" She looked at me. And I wasn't sure if she wanted an answer or not. But her green eyes sent me into a shock. I couldn't answer straight if I wanted to. She went back to reading for a while and before I knew it, like no time had passed at all she stood from her spot and began to walk away. "I'll see you again Soul." she said not looking back as she sent a wave in my direction. I sighed then stood to go after Black Star and the others.  
Maka was just as strange as they were.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N-Wow it feels llike I haven't posted a chapter in a while. Sorry for being so late. I had the worst writer's block ever. Hopefully I'll be able to post more chapters before school starts. When school does start it'll be harder for me to post chapters and the only time I will be able to is on the weekends or weeks when I have vacation. So I'm sorry about that. But for now enjoy the chapter and thanks for everyone who reviewed, alerted, and favorited (: You're all awesome.  
P.S- sorry the chapter is so short. I'll try and make the next one longer. No promises though. **

**-LoveCocoaa**

_Feeedbackk TIMEEE_

_souleaterlover- _**Thanks for the review (: and sorry it took so long to update :x it's something I need to work on.**

_aMMaROXx- _**(: Thanks for yet another review! It makes me smile when you keep reviewing. I decided that I really wanted Wes to be an important charactor in this story so I kept him (:. He's also a little crazy which makes him even more interesting.:D I could only imagine Soul covered in sote. I wanted to make Wes seem like a baby when he burnt his food (:. haha, he's a mess like all the other charactors(: that's why I love him. **

**Upnext- Wes's concert. (more Maka too) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Going Green  
I do not own Soul Eater**

**5.**

"Where have you been?"  
Were the first words out of Wes's mouth when I got home from playing basketball with Black Star. It was around 3 and Wes was standing in the arch way at the top of the stairs dressed in a neatly pressed black suit with a red under shirt and black bow tie. I cocked an eyebrow at him, "What is that for?" I asked as he walked past the stairs and over to the kitchen. I heard him gallop down after me. "What do mean 'what is this for?' Soul you've got to be kidding you forgot!" He yelled his voice raising to the point where I know it's about to get dangerous. "I'm sorry I don't remember," I say pulling out a carton of orange juice from the 'fridge. I can feel Wes's numbing glare on my back.

"Tonight is my biggest break. The concert! How can you not remember? You said you would come and do a special piano piece," Wes said angrily. I literally spit out my juice. "Shit that's tonight?" I asked in shock. I could feel the acidic citrus burning my throat. "Actually," Wes said checking his watch, "It's in an hour and a half and you smell like dried sweat." I had to admit that I did indeed smell horrible, but I had to worry about something else. "Wes I don't have a song ready!" I barked slamming the carton of orange juice on the counter. I didn't want to admit it but Wes looked really scary. Like REALLY scary. He had those lines across his forehead that told me that he was about to explode. I could almost smell the smoke and here the timer clicking to a stop. But before he exploded he took a deep breath closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. I wasn't sure if this was a good sign or not. "Well," He began. Reopening his eyes, "Figure it out." He walked around me and headed upstairs. I watched him go with my mouth hanging open. Figure it out! He says. Like it's that easy.

xxxxxxx

I pulled the tie around my neck a little tighter as we walked into the back of the concert hall. I felt my stomach churning under Wes's old favorite suit. He made me wear it because it was the only one we had that would fit and he said it suited my personality perfectly. I didn't see where he was going with that. It was black with red pin strips and a red shirt underneath with a black tie on top. I matched Wes a little more than what I was comfortable with but I didn't have the energy to complain. I was way to paranoid about the freaking song I was supposed to play that I was very unprepared for. I followed Wes into a dark hall way with doors lined on one side, I could see the lights from the inside of them shining through the cracks of the door. I looked back to where Wes was opening the last door on the right. He held it open for me and made a face that told me to hurry up. So I did, I walked quickly over to him and stopped as I looked into the room. It was huge stage with a black backdrop and lights hanging from the ceiling. My mouth dropped as I looked out onto the opened curtain where there were rows upon rows of seats.

There were going to be way to many people. And I hate people.

I hears Wes make a noise with his tongue and push me through the door as I stood in a daze. As I flopped forward I made a face at him he just shook his head and walked past me. The men that were setting up chairs and the bleacher like steps where the choir would sing came straight over as Wes walked in. They all surrounded him like he was the kind of England. But this was what Wes does. He inherited this huge place from our parents. They were famous once, one of the most popular jazz bands around. Of course when they died they gave it to Wes because he was older and had a much larger love of this sort of thing. Me, well I felt extremely out of place. I looked back and forth across the stage and bite the inside of my lip. After a few minutes Wes walked back over to me with a smile on his face. "Everything is all set. You'll go on last so you have time. I'll bring you to the piano room," He said to me. I felt chills on my arm, "Wait, last. Isn't that the most important part of the show?"

Wes just looked at me and said, "Yes and you'll end it with a bang. I know you will." Good god. Was the only thing I was capable of thinking of. Wes walked out of the back stage and into the hallway again. He pushed open the room across the hall that I hadn't noticed. It was the same color as the walls, a dark black color and there was no light shining through the cracks like on the other rooms. It seems like no one has opened it in ages. Wes stopped in front of the door and turned to me, "You're the first person to come in this room after it was put together. Mother and Father did build it just for you," He said this carefully and I could tell he was watching for a reaction. I just nodded and he turned back to the door, pulled out a bunch of keys from his jacket pocket and picked out the strangest looking one. It was a long skeleton key, the ones that they used to use in the olden days. I lifted my eyebrows and watched him curiously as he carefully pressed the key in and turned the handle. It clicked open and the room was darker dark.

Lifeless and silent. It felt like the doors had just opened to the world of nothingness. I looked up at Wes who nodded and gestured for me to go in. I did and almost like magic the lights in the room automatically came on. They were dim but they showed me the room in full color. Checkered floors curtains hanging gloomily from each wall and window. The dark black and red walls stretched up to the black ceiling. But that wasn't what caught my eye it was what was sitting in the center of the room. Surrounded by fake florescent candles was a black piano. It shined like it was brand new, untouched for who knows how long it has been in this room. I looked at them then back to Wes who had a warm smile on his face. "I'll send someone to get you before you need to go on," He said before closing the door and leaving me to myself. I felt overwhelmed. My parents, had made this for me. I felt my eyes water a little but I laughed it of. "How cool." I said to myself before sitting down on the bench before the piano. I lifted the black covering and the glossy black and white keys smiled to me. It was like I could almost here them calling, "play me. Play me."

xxxxxxxxxx

Before I knew it I had a song memorized and perfected. I breathed deeply as I leaned back stretched my arms above me. How long had I been in here? I thought to myself as I looked around. The room was just as silent and lifeless as it was before I walked in. But it seemed alive, in an odd way. Suddenly I heard a click and the door behind me came open. I looked over and my mouth almost dropped. "Soul," The sandy blond said with a big smile. Her hair falling smoothly across her shoulders. She looked no less then great, like always. I slowly smiled at her, "Maka... How did you get in here?" She walked forward her green eyes searching the room. She look pale against the black walls. "Your brother," she said plainly. Stepping over to me and looked down at the piano. "It's beautiful," She said before I had anytime to reply. I simply nodded and looked up at her as her eyes darkened like she was lost in thought. Without thinking about it I placed my hand on her forearm. She jumped slightly and returned from her dream world. She smiled at me and said, "Well you need to go on soon. Wes told me you had to write a song? How did that work out?" I gently released her arm then sat straight on the piano. "Well, I think," I said before sighing, "When do I go on?"  
"Soon."

I sighed again. But before I could move I felt skinny arms come around my neck. Maka hugged me tightly and hid her face in my shoulder. I didn't know what to do or say. She just squeezed me gently before slowly pulling back. Her heels clanged as she walked to the door. I immediately looked back to her and she said with a smile, "Your on." she turned and opened the door and I heard the crowd cheering as a group of performers left the stage. One was Wes he looked into the room and winked. Before disappearing. "Good luck," Maka said softly before leaving and closing the door behind her. I held my breath for a second to gather my thoughts. Then stood. I fixed my tie and my jacket and began to leave the room. I had a whole new song playing in my head. The one I had just written had been forgotten.

I walked across the hall stared uncomfortably at the door to the stage before pulling it open and walking on. The chairs and stands had all been replaced with a traditional piano. It wasn't as beautiful as the other one but it was still just as stunning. I could hear a person talking on the other side of the the curtain and I walked over quickly to the piano, making sure that my foot steps were as quiet as they could be. I sat down and lifted the case over the keys. I took a deep cleansing breath and as the curtains opened I looked over to the door and saw Maka and Wes both looking at me with a smiles. I guess I was ready. I looked to the crowd and realized that I could see nothing but black clouds and shiney lights from above. I remained relax as best I could and began to play. It was funny because the song I was now playing was not the one I had written while in the piano room. It was odd but it sounded familiar. It reminded me of something.

And as I ran my fingers up and down the keys I realized what it was. I felt myself smile. I concluded the song and suddenly the whole area was filled with cheers I laughed at myself before standing bowing and escaping off the stage. Wes was the first to come at me he gave me a large hug and I could hear him holding back tears with ever sniff. I rolled my eyes and hugged him back. It was the least I could do. He pulled back and looked at me triumphantly. He smiled wide and proud and in a hoarse voice he said, "Wonderful." Before I knew it I was holding back tears too because for a second I could see my mom and dad smiling at me from behind Wes. Then I looked over to Maka who was still standing by the door she smiled and gave me a thumbs up.

I guess thats how great songs are formed, by great inspirations.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N- Hi everyone ! So sorry for the late update I've been busy with school and all this other crazy stuff. I hope you liked this chapter even though it was a bit rushed. I wrote it in like 30 minutes, haha. I know I'm bad. So If you guess like it let me know in a review (:  
thanks for alerting and favoriting. (: **

**_Feedback_**

**_Frankenstein's Mom- _Thank you (: I'm glad you like and I try very hard to update often but sometimes it just doesn't work out. Hopefully this chapter isn't too late! (: Sorry bye. **

_**aMMaROXx- **_**Thanks and I'm sorry that my updates are slow and what not. I try but school and life just seem to get in the way lol oh well. I love writing about these characters being crazy and active and yes I love Black Star and Patty's personalities. Even Maka's even though I have her a bit OOC in this story. I will make more chapters like that one because their mroe interesting. Thanks for always reviewing you're great!**

**_What's to come: Stalking Wes and Laryngitis (: _**


	6. Chapter 6

**Going Green  
I do not own Soul Eater**

**6.**

"Somethings wrong with Wes," I said to Black Star over the phone Sunday morning. Said brother had just ran out of the house murmering about how he would be home late. Even this morning he was acting strange, coming in my room at around 8 and asking if he looked alright. It was strange, very strange.  
"What else is knew?" I heard the muffled voice on the other line respond. I could tell his mouth was full, but I could still hear his teasing undertone when he said those words. I sighed, "I mean really weird Black Star. He just left in a hurry wearing a suit." The other line was silent for a moment besides the sound of chewing. I waited until Black Star finally said, "Doesn't he always dress like that?"  
"Not on Sundays."  
"If you're so curious why don't you follow him," He said suddenly, his voice sounded rather bored and uninterested; but something about that idea made a light bulb go on in my head. "That's a great idea!" I said enthusiasticlly. I heard Black Star cough then say, "R...really?...I mean of course! The great me always has great ideas!" He laughed loudly on the other line but I wasn't listening. I was to excited for my amazing plan.

"Then we should go now," I said to Black Star who fell silent then in a shocked voice said, "We?" Right before I hung up. Without another thought I dialed another number and I heard Patty's cheery voice on the other line, "HELLLOOOOO." she sang into the phone. I had to pul it away she was so loud. But I ignored it, "Hey Patty. Do you Kid and Liz want to come with me to stalk my brother." The question sounded alot weirder when I said it out loud. "OOOOOHH," She sang again before yelling something to, whom I assumed was, Liz. She then returned to the call, "We're in. Sounds interesting. Meet you at the park in 10?" She asked lightly. I said a yes before hanging up. I grabbed my sneakers from the mud room and pulled them on before leaving the house in a rush.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Everyone is here and acounted for. Plus Maka," Patty sang happily. We were all standing in the park. I was in the middle as the group of teens made a half moon around me. Maka looked at me and made a little wave before returning to her other position. "Where did you find her?" I asked pointing over to Maka who made a face and stuck her tongue out at me. I ignored her and waited for Patty or Liz to respond. It wasn't either that did instead Kid said, "Well we found her on the way here. I didn't know her but she was just SO SYMMETRICAL!" I looked over to Maka who looked slightly scared. I tried not to laugh. "That's cool. Well then I guess we should talk about why we are here," I said to them. But before I could continue Black Star butt in, "Wait why is HE here?" He pointed a finger straight at Kid whose eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "I invited him," I then said shrugging it off and turning away from him. I just cout a glimps of his angry face and Tsubaki patting his shoulder sweetly.

"Well anyway, we are going to follow my brother and see what is wrong with him," I said to the group. Liz raised her eyebrows and asked, "Is he alright?" I shrugged, "Honestly I don't know."  
"Wes was born disfunctional," Black Star then said. I threw him a look.  
"You and him both," Kid then said in a monotone and thats when the shit hit the fan.

"THAT'S IT I REALLY REALLY HATE YOU," Black Star yelled pouncing forward and throwing a punch at Kid who dodged it gracefully. Black Star growled and sent another as Kid kept dodging each blow. Tsubaki stepped forward but a thin arm stopped her. Maka was standing there nonchalantly with a fierce look on her face. We all leaned in when she was about to say something, thinking it was going to be poetic, but instead she just blurted, "Isn't this interesting?" Liz face palmed and Patty laughed happily. I just sighed in defeat.  
"YOU'RE NOT AS BIG AS I BLACK STAR," I heard the blue haired boy scream. I groaned and stepped forward grabbing his running form with my right hand and grabbing Kid with the other. They both looked up at me in surprise. I glowered at them, "Stop. Now. You're not kids." I let them go and they fell butt first to the ground

I looked down at them sternly, "Just kiss and make up. Really you two would be great friends." Black Star looked up at me and I just nodded he looked back at Kid then dropped his head. "I hate to do what others tell me but, Soul is right," Black Star began. Kid seemed to smile lightly then responded, "He is. Truce." The slim boy lifted his hand to Black Star and without hesitance he took it shaking Kid's hand with a smile. I found myself smiling too, this was much better then fighting. "Okay now that problem one is solved, let's talk about the fact that Soul's brother is walking this way with a woman," Maka suddenly said in a rush. We all looked up and sure enough there was Wes in all his awkward glory walking right towards us. We all jumped and ran to a bush, diving in to find shelter. I peeped through the branches as I watched Him and the blond girl walk by happily, big smiles on there faces.

I frowned, "is that his girlfriend?" I asked myself. I noticed someone shrug and looked over to see Maka beside me. She was much closer then I thought she was, I could almost feel her breath on my face when she looked at me. With big curiouse eyes she asked, "What?" I just shook my head and looked away, "No nothing." Shit I was blushing.  
"Hey love birds are we going to follow them or what?" I heard a voice say. We both looked up behind the bush and said the others standing waiting for us. We just simply nodded and stood and followed after them as they made there way through the rest of the park and down towards the main street of the Death City. It was the one I drive on everymorning. Well now I walk, seeing as my bike is wrecked.

"Do you know where there going?" Kid then asked in a soft voice seeing as how we were nearly 10 feet from the two of them walking. I shrugged then said, "They are heading to the shopping district, at least it looks like it." They all nodded in agreement and then Liz said in a high pitched squeel, "OHHHHH I love the shopping district! I want to go!" We all stopped to look at her and without having to say it out loud she sighed, "Fine fine. Maybe next weekend." We continued to follow them into the shopping district when they took a sudden left turn down an alley. Okay now it was getting suspicious. We slowly and sneakly watched them go down the alley and open a thick metal door in the back. The woman looked around to see if anyone was following them, so we flew back behind the brick of the wall to hide from view. When we heard the door slam shut we all looked back and they were gone. I felt a little nervous thinking of my brother in this kind of situation. He probably had no idea how to handle it. I felt myself getting anxious.

"what do you think is going on?" I heard Kid whisper to the group. I heard some responces but I was to busy thinking. I could imagine Wes under a police light being asked questions by some creepy people inside that room. I even thought of worse things and found myself cringing. But before my mind could go darker I felt a soft hand on my shoulder. I jumped slightly and looked over to see Maka standing beside me. The others were a few feet away talking, and she looked at me with big green eyes that told me that it was going to be okay. I swallowed hard and nodded. She didn't even attempt to smile at me, she just returned the gesture then turned back to the others. "I don't think we should go in," she said outloud. They all looked over to us.

"Why not?" Liz asked pouting a little. I had a weird feeling that the sister wanted to beat somebody up. Maka just shook her head and continued, "It might be dangerous we don't know..." Kid nodded inagreement and opened his mouth to speak but before he could Tsubaki jumped into the middle of the circle. "U...Um where's Black Star?" She said quickly. We all froze and looked over at the door to see the blue haired boy begining to open it. I was about to yell at him to stop but he beat me too it. The door was opened and he was in and just as soon as he did that. I ran after him. Wes was my brother, if something bad was happening in there I was going to take care of it personally. I opened the door behind Black Star and dropped my mouth when I saw a big man holding him by the collar. In a husky voice he asked, "You with the little dude?" I slowly nodded, my mouth still wide open. The large man nodded then placed Black Star down.

"HOW DARE YOU MAN HANDLE THE LARGE ME!" He screamed to the much larger man. This was a fight he wasn't going to win. "Listen kid, you're lucky I'm not beating you up," He said dangerously. Black Star was about to burst but I stepped infront of him and placed my arm before him to make him silent. It worked. He looked at me with furrowed eyebrows but remained silent. I looked to the man and said, "A guy walked in here before he looked just like me but older." The man thought for a second then nodded. "Yeah the boss wanted to..."  
"SOUL!" I looked over and there was Wes. He had a gapping mouth and looked like he was going to kill me.

"What the hell?" He asked. "I was going to ask you the same thing!" I yelled back. He walked forward and started pulling us to the door, "Sorry," He said looking to the big man. He just shrugged and said, "It cool" Wes pushed open the door and shoved us out to the alley. He stood before us, hands on his hips, with the angriest face I have ever seen. It was beginning to make me nervous. "W..Wes," I said slowly trying to calm him down. Then he blew up, "Soul Don't you ever! Ever! Follow me again! Do you hear me! I was here for business! You need to keep your nose out of it! Go home right now and pretend this never happened! Got it?" I was frozen. My words were lost inside my throat and I had no idea what to say. He just fumed even more when I didn't respond. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" He yelled. "He gets it," But it wasn't me that responded. It was Maka. I looked back to see her standing behind me with everyone else.

I must look so weak to them.  
"Good," He said then without another word he turned and slammed the metal door shut in my face.  
He left me standing here.  
I've never felt more rejected in my life.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So the chapter is done! I hope you all liked it! I tried to add a twist which is going to impact the story more than I thought I was going to make it. This conflict will last a good amount of chapters. But I'm thinking that there should me some Maka/Soul action next chapter. What do you think? Tell me if you like it in a review! Oh and I posted a new Soul Eater story! You should all check it out! It's called Translucent and it's in Makas POV. But that's all for now! I'll post the next chapter soon so be excited! (:- COCOALOVEE**

_**Feedback:**_

_**aMMaROXx- **Thanks for all of the support you give me! I really appreciate it! And I have to say I love your reviews xD and yes I love sweet moments thrown into chapters too. The next chapter will have some of that hopefully. (: Thanks for the review and no YOUR AWESOME. :D_

**Coming next: Maka, Soul, and the Park**


	7. Chapter 7

**Going Green  
I do not own Soul Eater**

**7.**

I don't think I've ever felt more alone in my life.

I was in the park, sitting on a bench a few feet away from the empty play ground. It was late, and I could tell that the sun was about to set.  
Everyone had already went home. I forced them too. I just wanted to be alone... at least I thought I did. But now I was wishing that someone would come along and save me from my own misery. It was pathetic... I was pathetic. My whole life is pathetic. I mean seriously, I have never seen Wes so angry.

I leaned back and looked up to the sky, the back of my head leaning against the back of the bench. The clouds were beginning to come in and it looked like rain wasn't too far away. Good, that's just be the icing of the cake. I sighed loudly and closed my eyes, letting the last bit of sun come on my face before it was completely gone. It was really beautiful out in the fall. The leaves were changing and the everything smelt like pumpkins and apples. Halloween would come and go and then Thanksgiving. I found myself chuckling when I thought of Wes cooking a turkey. Then it stung a little.

He probably hated me and there was nothing I could do about it. That's what I get for being a nosy asshole. I felt something water in my eyes and I knew that crying was the last thing I wanted to do. I mean how uncool.

The sun suddenly disappeared from my closed eyes and I assumed it was the clouds just covering the sky. But suddenly I heard someone clearing there throat and when I opened my eyes to look I saw a familiar face.  
Maybe the last person that should be seeing me like this.  
Maka.

She had a sad look on her face and her hair was down smoothly over her shoulders. Her sandy blond hair was usually tied into two pig tails and I realized how slim her face really was. She was wearing an over sized sweater and I could tell she was shaking a little from the cool breeze. I hadn't realized it was that cold out. She didn't say anything to me as she leaned over me. Instead she just looked, her green eyes literally burning into mine. I found myself breathing heavily. She most of noticed because then she began to speak. "Soul," She said softly. I didn't respond. She stood up straight then walked around the bench and sat down beside me.

Either this bench was short or she just wanted to sit extremely close. Her arm was placed against mine and her leg was touching mine too. Some way or another her hand found its way to mine and we silently sat there together. Our fingers tightly pressed together. Suddenly it didn't seem so chilly out.

"It'll be alright," She whispered softly. It felt like we were talking about something so secretive that no one could ever find out about. I had never felt so close to another person like this in my life, well other than Wes. I felt upset again every time I thought of him. "I'm sure Wes was just trying to protect you," She then continued. Her head leaned slowly against my shoulder and I wasn't sure when but there were rain drops falling on the top of my head. Maka didn't seem to notice them though. So I ignored it as well. Pretty soon it was begin to pour then we would have to leave. Hopefully it won't come too soon.

I sighed then said, "He hates me." I hadn't realized how hoarse my voice was until I had spoken. I sounded like I had just cried for about an hour.  
Seriously, uncool.  
Maka didn't seem to notice. It seems like she doesn't notice alot of things. "Well he's your brother," She began, "He'll understand."  
"What that I decided to stalk him and try and investigate into his private life," I retorted feeling even more guilty when I said it outloud.  
Man, it was really raining.

Maka sat up then and looked at me. She had a serious expression painted across her face, I had never seen her like this before. "You were worried," She said seriously, "He will understand." I didn't want to tell her that I didn't think so. She seemed extremely serious about this conversation, so I didn't want to hurt her feelings by telling her I didn't agree. I just nodded. I looked up to her and she was pouting. My eyes widened, "What?" I asked thinking that I did something wrong. She shook her head and sat back, looking up to the sky. The rain was literally smacking her in the face. It kind of looked like it hurt. But the dark over cast really made her green eyes seem brighter than life.

In a monotone she said, "If we stay out here any longer we might catch a cold." She then turned her head to face me. I couldn't help but laugh at the fact that her hair and chin were dripping with water.  
When Maka was around the whole world seemed to disappear.  
"Good Idea," I then said standing and pulling her up with me. It seemed like she didn't want me to let go of her hand. Or maybe it was the other way around... maybe I didn't want her to let me go. So then as it began to thunder and lightening lit up the sky we began to run to shelter. There was no way I could walk home in this horrible weather. We ran to a little shop building that was closed but had a nice little canopy above it's front patio.

We stood under the shelter and attempted to dry our faces from the rain. We didn't really have anything dry that we could use to dry off. So instead we ended up just letting the air do the work for us. I don't know how long we stood there, but it felt like eternity. And, honestly that was alright. Because I would much rather get soaked in the rain with Maka then have to go home and talk to Wes about what had happened a few hours earlier.

When the rain settled and the clouds dispersed we decided to leave. Hand in hand, of course. I swear the best cure to any sadness or sickness was Maka. Atleast, for me she was.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Wow shortest chapter ever! I'm SO SORRY it's so short. I didn't want to write to much for this for some reason, and I thought that that was the perfect place to end it. I hope this was fluffy I tried to make it a little romantic but I'm not sure if it worked. I'm horrible at romantic scenes so this is the best I could do. I will have alot more romance than just this because I'm going to end this story before 15 or 16 chapters. That's my overall goal. Then when this is done I'm going to work on Translucent. I also wanted to say that I have never gotten so many emails in my life. I seriously love you all for reviewing, favoriting and alerting. You have no idea how happy that makes me. I feel so much love from you guys and its awesome(: So please keep reviewing and reading this and I will make it the best damn story ever! (Excuse my language.)-Lovecocoaa(:**

_**Feedback:  
SakuraXsasuke560- **Thanks for reviewing! And I'm glad you like it(: It's not a real song, I just kind of made it up. But the inspiration will be told by the end of the story. So sorry I can't spoil the surprise (;  
**ubyrai- **__You got it (: More Maka/Soul and I hope it was a bit satisfying. It will get even more cheesy throughout the story. And the twist will hopefully be pretty interesting. But it will only be a small problem that will be resolved in one way or another. Atleast that's what I plan on doing (: thanks for reviewing!  
**Emily Okami- **HEY! You have the same name as me! (: I'm an Emily too! And yes I did add more Soul/Maka and I hope you liked it (; _

**Coming soon- School with Black Star and Wes's apology**


	8. Chapter 8

**Going Green  
I do not own Soul Eater**

**8.**

When I had woken up Wes was already gone.

And I wake up pretty early too so he must of been awake and out by 5:30. Ever since my bike broke down I've been getting up at 6 or so to give myself enough time to walk. Its a big pain in the ass, my whole schedule has been flipped around because of it. Hopefully I can get a new one before I start having to take the bus to school. One word, NO. I was dressed and ready to go by 6:15 and I decided to stop and get breakfast before school. So I went out and walked through the thick foggy morning. Monday's were probably vowed to have horrible weather, atleast it seems that way. I don't know if it was the murky air or my emotions, but my stomache was beginning to turn in on itself. I was more worried than ever and after just waking up, its probably not the best thing in the world.

I walked down the main street of Death City and headed towards the bakery that Tsubaki's mom owns. I probably never mentioned it before but yes, it is owned by Tsubaki's parents and I would imagine that Tsubaki and Black Star go there in the morning before school. Of course I could be wrong. By the time I pushed the door open and heard the bell above my head ring it was almost 7. I was making pretty good time for having to walk half way across town. I don't think I've ever been this close to getting to school early. The bakery smelt like muffins and pastries and I could hear my stomache growling, very uncool. I walked up to the counter and rang the tiny golden bell before I saw Tsubaki come out from the back. She looked at me surprised then smiled brilliantly, "Morning Soul!" She said happily.

"Mornin'" I replied. She turned back a little then called over her shoulder, "Black Star! Soul is here!" She then turned back to me, "I never see you this early in the morning. Are you okay?" She asked the last bit like it was a secret, leaning in a little to ask if I was alright. I simply nodded, not quick understanding what she ment by the question. I shrugged it off and said, "Can I get food?" She laughed a little before nodding. "Of course what would you like?" As she turned around towards the rack of baked goods, I heard running coming from the back room. "YAHAAA! SOUL GOODMORNING!" He yelled loudly coming over and jumping onto the counter so that he was now standing high above me.

I had to stretch my neck up to look at him. "Mornin'" I replied looking around his legs to Tsubaki who looked thuroughly pissed at him. "Can I have a chocolate chip muffin?" I asked. She turned her attention to me and imidiatly smiled, "Of course, Soul." God she was just way to good at hiding her feelings. Kind of makes her seem scary, you know?  
"WELL SOUL NOW THAT YOU HAVE BEEN GRACED WITH THE PRESENCE OF THE GREAT BLACK STAR YOUR DAY WILL BE MUCH BRIGHTER!" he barked putting his hands on his hips and laughing. I rolled my eyes, "Yeah this is all I need." He suddenly dropped to his knees and became eye level with me. I raised my eyebrows at him. "Are you okay?" He asked in a softer tone then he had been yelling in before. Something told me that everyone thought that there was something wrong with me.

I groaned, "I'm fine." Tsubaki pulled Black Star off the counter and handed me a paper bag that was warm to the touch. I took it and began to fish in my pockets for money when she shook her head. "It's on the house." I just nodded and muttered a thanks before turning to leave. I heard Black Star and Tsubaki following behind me yelling, "See you later mama!" To the back room.  
This was going to be a long day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

School was crowded and crappy and I felt sick and tired as I walked through the halls. It seemed like the whole day was dragging on because by 4th period I was wondering if it was 8th yet. Of course it wasn't. And now that it's 8th period I felt much livelier than I did this morning. Mainly because I had Black Star yelling in my ear all period. "Hey soul," He said nudging me in the arm. He sits right next to me and we are in the way back. This classroom is a lecture hall, so we have alot of chances to whisper to one another and get away with it when the teacher went off on a tangite. I would feel even better if this was Stein's class. He was my favorite teacher, even though he is infanitly creepy. "Have you... um talked to Wes?" He said softly.

After a whole day of Black Star's annoying yelling why does he choose now to get all mushy? "No," I said rather annoyed. He noticed, "Maybe he'll be home when you get back from school. He always is right?" I shrugged, "Sometimes... but, wait why are you giving me advice?" He smiled wide and yelled, "BECAUSE I AM THE GREAT BLACK STAR AND I WILL DO ANYTHING FOR MY BEST FRIEND SOUL!"  
"Even take a detention?" The teacher asked in a very annoyed tone. Black Star laughed nervously then shot back into his seat. I tried not to laugh at him and his stupidity. "Sometimes your too big for yourself," I commented turning my attention back to the teacher who was now talking about turnips. Heaven knows why. "I am to big for myself," He whispered. Then in a mischeviouse voice he said, "and this classroom, wanna skip?" He pointed his thumb towards the emergancy exit. I looked at him like he was crazy. "Black Star that door sounds an alarm."

He shrugged, "What are you afraid to live a little?" He looked at me with his usual very convincing stare and I couldn't help but say, "yeah." He rolled out of his seat like he was in a James Bond movie and rolled over to the door I shook my head and just stood up and followed him. I could hear the teacher yelling after us, "Sit back down! Soul! Black Star!" But of course we didn't I pushed open the door and suddenly the loudest fire alarm I had ever heard went off. The class screamed in happiness and ran out of the classroom like it was the last day of school. "Look what you started Evans!" The teacher yelled to us. I breathed an "oops" before grabbing Black Star and making a run for it. We went down the emergancy stairs and around a corner. Right when we thought we were homeward bound someone stepped in our way. Not just any someone... Shinigami. Our principle. And to make matters worse he had Sid and Stein standing around him.

I groaned and Black Star just stood up straight like he was their soldier. "Soul Evans, Black Star. Running away from school isn't funnyyyy," Shinigami sang, wow he talks alot sweeter than I thought he would. "Will you both come to my office? We should all have a nice discussion!" He said before turning and motioning us to follow. I didn't move at first but Stein made a face that told me to move or he would make me. Fair enough. Black Star and I both followed after Shinigami speechless. What was there to say to the man that owns the school? My only hope is that he DOES NOT call Wes.

We turned down a corredor that I don't think I have ever seen before and he opened a pair of large red doors. When they opened we found ourselves in another long hallway but this time it had large arches and weird looking wallpaper with clouds painted on them. Strange, very strange. We walked from the hallway all the way to the end where the ground turned into a circular shape. The walls seemed to rap around the room like we were in a glode, the strangest part was that the clouds looked like they were moving. I figited nervously with the bottom of my shirt but I didn't say anything. I didn't reall want to, I was just really praying that they would call Wes. Shinigami sat down in this huge black like thrown and asked us to sit down as well. I turned around and sure enough there were two chairs behind us. Black Star and I looked at each other rather confused then sat down in the chairs looking at the terrifying tall man before us.

"Well," He said placing his hands in his lap. I felt like he was about to start telling the longest lecture ever. He continued, "I hope you boys will never do this again, because you scared half the students to death with that alarm. You even scared me I didn't see it coming." I frowned. "If you promise not to do it again then you will be excused and I will call someone to pick you up," He said in a happy voice. My mouth dropped open, "That's it?" I asked. I noticed that Black Star was wearing the same expression as I was.  
"Yes that's it... oh and you're both suspended. For 2 days."  
Now my mouth was really hanging open. "We get in trouble for setting off an alarm but not for fighting on school grounds?" I asked. After I said it I felt like hitting myself on the face. Shinigami looked way to confused for his own good.

"Fighting?" He asked, "I don't allow fighting. When was there a fight." I looked to the mirror behind Shinigami's chair and looked at Stein who was standing behind me. He was to busy scratching his forehead in dissapointment to notice me looking at him, he must of let the last fight between Black Star and Kid slip. I wonder what Kid told Shinigami what happened to him. I regained my composure, "Um, no fights sir. I was just wondering." He then fell for it and nodded, "I see I see. I will call your guardian now. Black Star Sid is already here so you can leave." He said to the blue haired boy beside me who I had almost forgotten was there because he barely spoke. He simply nodded and stood silently following after Sid out of the room. I watched them go until I heard the door slam shut outside of the office. "Now Soul, I will call your brother Wes, okay?" Shinigami asked pulling out a phone from no where. No not okay. But before I could object the he was on the phone and telling Wes that he needed to come get me. Man, I'm such an idiot.

About a half hour later and Wes finally showed up. He didn't look mad though like he usually does when he picks me up when I get in trouble. He actually looked stressed and uncertain. He talked to Shinigami privately while I waited by the main gate. He finally came along and we didn't talk at all until we got to the car. I opened the door and jumped in the passenger seat. He did the same but into the driver's seat. He groaned a little and rested his head on the stering wheel. Then, so fast it made me jump, he looked at me. His red eyes were killing me. Not because he was mad, but because he looked so sad. "Soul I'm sorry," He said in a weak crackly voice. He looked so upset I thought he was going to cry. "I know that you hate when I yell at you. And I know that you act rash after stuff like that happens. Like when mom and dad died. But please you can't be mad at me. At that place, It was just, not safe for you there. I had to make you leave." He fell silent but didn't look at me.

I wasn't sure what to say, so I stayed silent. After a few minutes I was going to speak he went on rampaging again, "Okay this person wants to buy the theater from me. He says he'll pay big money and I wasn't sure how to handle it. I didn't want you to get involved because I know that you would get upset since it was our parents' and they loved it very much. But honestly I can't afford to keep it open and right now I don't know what to do, I'm a mess, a failure, a big lousey messy failure and I'm no good to you and everyone in this family...I... I..."  
"WES!" I finally interrupted. He was about to crack. He looked at me surprised and I could tell that he was about to cry. My brother is so uncool.

I sighed and said, "I'll drive." I opened the door and jumped out and walked around to the driver's seat. I jumped in and a second later Wes was in the passenger seat, whipping tears away. "It's okay man," I said, trying really hard to make him feel better. He just nodded and I pulled out of the parking lot and drove home. It was silent the whole way and in all honesty I liked it better that way, then I didn't have to deal with Wes's girly tears.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**NEXTCHAPTERISUP! Yay! Sorry for the wait. I was being lazy and didn't feel like taking the time to update! I know I'm horrible! ): But anyway I hope you liked this chapter and sorry for the shortness and the repetative-ness. I really hope you enjoyed it though (:. Wes will talk more about the situation next chapter so I hope you all are excited. Oh, and I didn't describe what shinigami looked like because I wanted to make him human in this but I didn't want to ruin his image so, you'll just have to make him up in your head (:. There will be more of him in this story. (: Love you guys for all the support lately! I'm so lucky to have readers like you (: -LOVECOCOA**

_Feedback:  
**SakuraXsasuke560**: Thank you! (: I'm glad you thought it was cute!  
**ice-beam147**: I am honered to be your first read! I love Soul Eater and I'm glad there are more people tuning into it because it didn't have alot of fans at first but it's getting there (: I know some of my chapters are short and will be short but hey sometimes thats a good thing! (: Thanks for the review!  
- Yeah I like to right light stories that have an equal amount of cuteness and humor. Heavy reading is fun to read sometimes but sometimes I need a break from it (: which is what this in intended to be. And yeah, I know I make so many mistakes while writing and I really am too lazy to fix it up :P But hey atleast people know what I'm trying to say half the time (: thanks for the review (: And I will try and stay awesome(;  
**ubyrai**: Ahhh! I think you jinxed me because it took my forever to update this! haha, and yes I did update that faster than usual I was so excited to write so I did it fast! And I'm glad it was cute (: I tried to make it that way! (: thanks for the review !  
__**Frankenstein's Mom: **__I think you should read your english book first! lol (: And this update was a little late so you had enough time to catch up on that reading (; And thanks so much! I try (:  
**hopelessromanticandie333**: thanks! I'm glad you like it! The only reason there are mistakes is because I'm to lazy to reread! :P Yeahhh, i know its a bad habbit but oh well, atleast people can look past the mistakes most of the time. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! thanks for the review (:  
_

**Next chapter: A little demon **


	9. Chapter 9

**Going Green  
I do not own Soul Eater**

**9.**

I woke up the next morning and found my bike revived in our driveway. When I went to find Wes and ask him how it happened it wasn't home. All I could find was a small key on the counter ontop of a piece of paper with my name on it. I had to admit, sometimes Wes can take me by surprise and totally brighten my day. Which makes me feel bad because he's probably going through hell right now. I sighed then grabbed the keys of the counter and went to my new bike. It was much cooler than it had been before it was trashed. I really didn't care, I was just glad that I didn't have to walk anymore. I drove to Tsubaki's parents' bakery and decided that I might as well stop in before going to school. It was very early anyway. When I walked in I saw Maka leaning against the counter laughing with Tsubaki. Black Star was half asleep beside Tsubaki. He must be bored to death. "Morning," I said as I walked over to them. Tsubaki smiled wider, if it was possible. "Ah, morning Soul. You are early again," She said happily. Black Star perked up a little at my name, "Soul? You're here again?" He asked rubbing his eyes and looking at me with a groggy face. He was much calmer when he was tired.

"Hi Soul," Maka said softly with a smile. And I simply smiled back. I wasn't sure what to say to her sometimes. "Are you on your way to school Soul?" Tsubaki asked. Turning around and beginning to make a coffee. "Yeah, Wes fixed my bike so I get to drive it now," I felt very happy saying that. Maka sighed, "Not that bike again. You better drive safer. You almost killed me! Twice!" She said with a huff. She placed her hands on her hips too. Funniest sight I have ever seen. I shrugged her off with a wave my hand simply because I knew it would make her angry, "I drive perfectly safe, seriously. Why were you walking over there anyway?" I asked. Tsubaki came over and handed me the coffee and raised her eyebrows in confusion. "You didn't know. Maka comes here everyday in the morning," She said matter of factly. "Oh really?" I said turning to Maka. She shrugged me off the same way I did to her, "I always come here. It's nothing new."

"Do you go to school?" I then asked randomly. Well it wasn't random to me, I had been wondering for a while why I had never seen her at my school before. But she does seem to pop up almost everywhere. "I don't," She said sternly. My mouth fell open, "Why not?" I asked in shock. Tsubaki laughed at me, "You don't seem to know anything about Maka. I thought you two were close?" I placed the coffee down, I wasn't going to able to drink it and talk about this at the same time. "I never went. I was homeschooled when I was a kid and my mom finished early. So basically I finished high school... about a two years ago," Maka answered. I almost fell over, "So you're like super smart or somthing?" I asked. She laughed a little and nodded, "I guess. My mom says I am."  
"Whoa," was all I said before shacking my hand to clear my mind. I started to drink the coffee that Tsubaki had handed me earlier. I didn't want to waste it.

I noticed that Black Star was asleep again. "Don't you worry about him?" I asked Tsubaki. She looked over to her sleeping roommate and shrugged. "He was up all night studying," She said with a soft giggle. Maka laughed too, "Black Star studies?" I was just thinking the same thing. "He tries. But he never does well," She said softly. I nodded, "I can tell." Tsubaki just shrugged and smiled over to the blue haired boy. It was amazing that she could even tolerate him. But moments like this really do show how much they love each other. Atleast it shows how much Tsubaki loves him, Black Star was to busy snoring to show any affection. The door to the shop suddenly opened and the bell above it rang out and ecchoed in my ears. I felt chills, and it wasn't from the wind.

I looked over as a short, and not just short like REALLY short, man walked over to us in a fancy black suit. His black dress shoes clicked as he stepped from heel to toe. I couldn't see his eyes because he had a hat on that left a shadow over half his face. But I could already tell that I wasn't going to like him. Two other men followed after him in similar attire. I pulled Maka to the other side of me to avoid them. I really didn't like the way they looked. The short one stopped infront of the counter and snapped his fingers. One of the men behind him pulled out a step stool out of no where. I could tell that Tsubaki was getting a little nervouse. She even began to tap Black Star until he was awake and now staring at the men with an uncertain glare. Tsubaki smiled sweetly and said, "Can I help you?" He seemed to smile back. He lifted his hat off and revealed messy red hair that spiked up like he had horns. He looked like a little demon.

His mouth stretched almost nearly across his face and he bowed lightly then stood up straight. "May I have a large coffee black," He said calmly. Tsubaki swallowed hard and nodded, still holding a tight smile on her face. She was really nervousen now, I could see her shaking a little. The man began to look around the shop then froze when his small black eyes landed on me. He looked confused then suddenly the smile was back, pointy teeth and all. "Why hello there!" He said in surprise. "You look just like this man I work with. His name is Wes Evans," The man said happily. I could tell from the look in his eyes that he knew damn well who I was. And I knew straight away that he was the one trying to buy the theater. He continued to smile and waited patiently for me to respond. I felt a small pinch on my back and turned to see Maka insisting me to respond.

I turned back and smiled and said, "Oh yes that's my brother." He seemed to smile even bigger, "Well isn't that nice. You two look almost exactly the same. If it wasn't for the age difference I would of never noticed." He then turned back as Tsubaki placed his coffee on the counter infront of him. "$3 please," She said slowly. The Little Demon smiled then handed her the money from the inside of his jacket pocket. He turned to look at me before he stepped off his stool and said, "I'll let your brother know that we met." The man behind him lifted the stool and they both followed him out. I sent a glare at the back of his head as we all watched him step into a long black limo outside. With his hat resecured on the top of his head he looked back and smiled evily before the door was closed and the car drove away. I let out a breath and looked to Tsubaki who was leaning against the counter in relief. "He scared me," She said softly. Black Star didn't say anything as he simply rubbed her back. Maka walked back over to the counter and said straight to me, "I don't like that guy. He gives me weird vibes." I nodded in agreement, "I hope he doesn't do anything to Wes." We all stood there silently until we decided to go to school. I was in such a daze I nearly forgot that I had my bike.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When I got home from school all my worries were confirmed. Wes looked frantic as I walked in the front door. "Thanks for fixing my bike," I said. He just nodded then walked into the kitchen before me. I followed him feeling that there was going to be a long talk about to happen. He sat at the island in the center of the kitchen and took a deep breath. "I heard you met George," He said slowly. I was rather confused as to who George was. "Who?" I asked. He sighed, "You know the really short guy with red hair." He said showing his hieght with his hand. I suddenly knew who he was talking about. "Oh you mean the Little Demon," I asked pulling a water bottle out of the fridge. Wes laughed a little, "That's one way to describe him." Then all humor was lost and he got very seriouse. "He really wants to buy the theater, Soul. I mean bad. He even... he even threatened to take you away from me," He put his head in his hands and began to breath deeply like he was going to cry. But he wasn't I would of been able to tell. "what do you mean?" I asked confused. He took a deep breath and rubbed his face then looked back to me. "Honestly I never became your legal gaurdian," He said sadly.

I could hardly believe what I was hearing. "You're not?" I asked in shock. He nodded slowly and said, "when mom and dad died there was a huge debate on who would take care of you. We never really decided. You just stayed with me and at the moment, our family is still trying to figure out who should take you." I was at a lose of words, "So I'm an orphan at the moment?" Wes looked at me sadly, "If you say it that way it sounds alot worse then it is."  
"Are you kidding?" I yelled. "I'm not living with anyone else. You better figure it out soon. Or.. or that Little Demon will cause some problems." Wes nodded, "I know. I know."

I took a seat across from him and sighed sadly. "We're doomed. He won't stop will he?" I Asked. Wes shook his head. The silence was deafening. I thought I was going to sufficate. "What are we going to do now?" I Asked. He shrugged slightly then sighed, "I don't know anymore." And with that he was up and out of the room, leaving me in the cold, dark, kitchen where I could feel my whole life being torn from beneath me.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So I'm really sorry for the forever late update! I have been very busy lately and I think I'm going crazy with all the school stuff I have going on. But now it will be easier for me to update because I don't babysit anymore. Which is a big plus. I promise stories will be updated faster now :P Thanks for all the support and sorry for any errors I was in a rush! ): Love you! -cocoa**

_**Feedback:  
Poisoned Scarlet: **Sorry for the fluff failure. I don't write very good lovey-dovey stories :P There will be more though I swear! Give it time! (: Haha thanks for the review and I'm glad you like it(:  
**Frankenstein's Mom: **Haha okay no more excuses then :P I updated! See! (: I hope this was a good chapter and that it satisfied your excited-ness lol  
**ice-beam147: **I didn't ask! :p lol SO were you right? Let me know haha (: Thanks (:  
**ubyrai: **I was jinxed anyway! . It took my forever to update! sorry haah :P I'm glad you like the chapters. Some are bad but ignoring the badness is very kind of you :P (: lol Thanks for the revieews! You rock (:  
_

**Next Chapter: The Fight for the Theater and Soul**


	10. Chapter 10

**Going Green  
Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater **

**chapter 10**

My suspension officially starts today. Which means one thing.. I have to deal with Wes's issues. When I woke up this morning at around 9 there was a note on my night stand from Wes. It read: Didn't want to wake you. But I have some more issues to take care of. I will see you at around 3 -Wes. I crumbled the paper and threw it into the trash can across the room from me. I was too tired for words, or actions for that matter. All I wanted to do was curl into a ball and sleep some more. I was about to do just that when my phone started ringing. I groan and start hitting the night table looking for it, when my fingers finally smack it I pull it off of the stand and brought it to my face. "Incoming call" It reads. I sigh then flip it open. Not looking forward to the chain of events that are about to unfold infront of me.

"Hello?" I say into the phone. My voice scratchy. "SOUL!" I hear Black Star scream on the other line. I sit up in bed and answer him nervously, "Yes?" I say. At first I thought he was just being his regular self calling me on our first day of suspension freaking out about how we get a day off. But the way he was breathing was odd. It was rigid. He would take puffs then he would stop breathing all together. He did this whenever something bad happened. "It's that midget dude from yesterday," he says into the phone loudly. I hear someone in the background tell him to be quiet. Now I was beginning to freak out. "1. Midget isn't politically correct. and 2 what the hell is going on?" I say to him my voice is returning to normal but only slightly. The worry is causing it to crack. Black Star began to yell something but before I knew it the phone was getting wrestled from his hand. I heard a girl say give it to me. I immediatly recognized the voice.

"Maka," I say softly. I hear her breathing on the otherside of the line and I feel my sences cool down. She has that affect on me even when she isn't face to face with me. "Soul," She says softly, "Listen. the man that was in the cafe` yesterday stopped by and was asking a whole bunch of questions about you and your brother. We played it off like we barely knew you but he knew something was up. He asked whether they knew who you were legally supposed to live with. I said your brother and he just smiled all evily. I don't know what was going on exactly but I think you should call Wes. Now." I felt my breath begin to hitch. Shit, shit, shit. He was going to try and take me away before Wes and I could even fix it. I sigh into the phone trying to sound as relaxed as I possibly can. "Alright I'm going to call him now," I say and right as I go to hang up. I hear Maka say something extremely softly into the phone I place the phone back against my ear and say, "What?" She groans and says, "Nevermind. I'll see you later." I hear the click of her hanging up and then nothing.

I roll my eyes then quickly dial Wes's number. The dial tone continues on and on, until finally someone picks up. "You know Soul," says an eerily familiar voice. "It's rude to call your brother when he has business to attend to." I growl over the phone. "You little demon," I snarl at him. George chuckles and says, "Unique nickname I haven't heard that one before. Your blue haired friend called me a midget. I didn't think that was very nice of him." I inwardly groan, good job BLack Star you just dug yourself an early grave. "But that's hardly the point," George continues. "I'm glad you called when you did. you see I am with your brother at city hall. The mayor and principal of your school, Shinigami is here and so is your teacher... what's his name? The weird one with the stitches? Stein.. right that man. We are all here and I am going to become your legal guardian. The funny thing is since Wes isn't 18 until next month you have been living with him illegally. He could be arrested you know. But that's okay I will take care of him if you do me a favor..." I don't respond to him. Instead he continues on, "In your parents' will the theater was rightfully handed over to you when you turn 18 since you are only 16 you don't have the rights to it. No one does. So if I become your guardian you must hand over all rights to the theater to me."

I stay silent for a moment. This is just way to much for me to comprehend so early in the morning. But what I got from that was that the little demon was going to become my legal guardian? I cringed at the idea. "Over my dead body," I said outloud. I hear George tsk on the other line. "You have no choise Soul. Either your brother goes to jail or you give me the rights to the theater. I might even let you stay with Wes if you do that one little favor for me." I scowl, not like he can see it but I know he can feel the negativity coming through the phone. "I will NEVER let you take my parents' theater. It doesn't belong to you or Wes or me. It belongs to my parents. And if you can some how raise them from the dead and ask them for the rights be my guest because you aren't getting them from me no matter how many times you threaten to take me away. I can always say it was kidnapping. The little demon tsks loudly and I hear Wes in the background say, "What isn't going so well? I'm 18 next month. My brother can stay with Stein or Shinigami until then. I won't let him go with you." The little demon tsks once again. I sigh with relief at the fact that my brother is standing up for me. I'm not so excited about spending a month with either of those people seeing as how they and their offspring(Kidd, Liz, Patty) were all mad. But I would deal.

The little Demon seemed to cut through the happy moment by saying, directly to me, "You can't hold on to those skeletons in your closet forever Soul," He says in a whisper. I feel the chills go down my back, "Soon enough you and the theater will be mine. I want your Soul." Suddenly the line goes dead. I shiver. I wasn't sure if he was talking to Wes in that last part or me. He could of been referring to my litteral soul. Something that I didn't believe existed. But what did he want from me? Why did he want me and the theater so bad? I wasn't entirely sure. And I was hoping that I wouldn't find out. Maybe the strange man would drop it before this whole thing gets out of hand. I shook my head at what he had said to me. Skeletons... I have no secrets. Atleast none that I could think off. After ten minutes of laying in bed thinking, the doorbell brings me back from my dream world. I slowly pull myself up as who ever it is rings the door bell again. I sigh then pull on a hoodie to cover my bare chest before running down to get the door.

When I unlock it and pull it open I'm surprised at who it is. "Maka?" I ask curiously. She smiles and says, "I don't live to far and Papa had just dropped Black Star and I off and I thought I would stop by to see if you were alright." She said that sentence so fast I could barely understand a word she was saying. "Are you alright?" She asks me nervously. I have never seen her like this. She's so jumpy. The little demon most of really freaked her out. "I'm fine," I say softly, "Everything is fine actually. George, the short man from yesterday, can't take me away from Wes because Wes will be turning 18 next month. And he can't take the theater from Wes because techinically Wes doesn't own it. Maka tilts her head and asks, "Who owns it then?" I smile, "I do actually. My parents wrote it to my in their will. Which I didn't even know existed until today."

Maka smiles wide and then pulls me into a huge hug. Her body is pressed against me as she wraps her arms around my neck. I put my arms around her waist pulling her even closer. We don't move from that position for what seems like forever. We slowly pull away from each other and just stare at each others' faces. Her green eyes melt my skin as they bare into my eyes. She leans closer to me, so close our lips are about to touch but we get cut off from the sound coming from the garage door slamming. I look over and see Wes standing next to the door to the garage (which is in the kitchen). He smiles at me and says, "WE FIXED IT!" He pulls me into a hug which ends up dragging Maka into the hug as well because she had still been wrapped in my arms when Wes pulled me close to him. She coughs nervously when Wes lets us go.

"We should celebrate!" Wes says happily. He raises his hands over his head and claps, "What would you like for dinner Soul? I'm cookin'!" He says happily. I shake my head and say, "I'd rather not be sent to the hospital from food poisoning." Wes scowls but doesn't miss a beat. "Then we shall go out!" He yells. "All of us! Call all your friends! Even that annoying Black Star I will tolerate him for one night just for you!" Wes pulls me into a hug again and says, "Thanks to you we saved the theater." I hug him back but I don't smile, nor do I laugh. Something tells me this is far from over. The Little Demon will find another way to sabotage us. And I will just be waiting with a crucifix and holy water.

* * *

**HEY GUYS! Remember me? I hope you do! Because here is yet another chapter of this wonderfully awful story! I would like to tell you all that I am so honored that you kept reviewing and reading even though i haven't posted in forever. It makes me smile (: I'm sorry this is short and kind of quick but believe me the issues with "The Little Demon" Are far from over. Sure Soul ended up out smarting him through a phone conversation but more will come believe me and it was get elaborate. So before I ruin the whole story for you I will shut up! **

**So no feedback for this chapter because I couldn't seem to see the reviews for some reason. So I won't be responding to any. But for all of those who reviewed, favorited, and alerted. I love you (: You are the bomb!  
Sorry if there are errors I wrote this at 2:30 in the morning :3 **

**-cocoaa**

_**Next chapter: Celebrations and confessions **_


	11. Chapter 11

Going Green

**I do not own Soul Eater  
**

Chapter 11

Everyone came to dinner with Wes and I. I mean, everyone. Kid, Liz, Patty, Black Star, Tsubaki, Maka, even Shinigami and Stein tagged along. It was weird, being with so many people at once. In a restaurant being loud and making a ruckus. I was pretty sure Wes wanted to kill Black Star already, we hadn't even ordered, but he hid it really well. Which I wasn't sure how he was managing, usually Wes shows his anger towards Black Star in the most obvious manors. Maybe he was just too happy to complain.

"One time I ate a whole fish that I caught at the lake! It was 7 pounds! Right Tsubaki!" Black Star screamed across the table. Tsubaki gave a nervous laugh and pretended to whip her face with a napkin. She wanted to hide from the bubbling idiot, everyone wanted it. "I am the big man so it's only right that I eat the BIG FISH." He then burst into laughter. I looked across the table at him. "Black Star shut up," I said bluntly. Black Star puffed out his cheeks like a child, "Don't talk to me like that Soul! What do you want to fight!" Black star put up his fists as if he was a character in pop eye. He started to climb onto the table then. "Let's fight Soul! Here and now!" He barked.

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. "If we were in front of our principal and teacher I would kill you," I whispered. I leaned towards him so that we were both eye level over the table. "Sit the hell down Black Star," A said through my teeth. A grin spread across the idiot's face, "Come over here and make me," he said menacingly. "I'm about to," I said slowly rising from my chair. Wes was starting to look green from the corner of my eye. Great.

"Enough!" Maka yelled. She placed a hand on both of our heads and pushed us apart. I sat back into my chair with a thud. Black Star did the same, only his face was spread into a smile while I was pouting. I hated him sometimes, only Black Star could get me riled up in a restaurant full of people. "Maybe we should go outside," Maka said softly from beside me. "you look like you need some air." I couldn't agree more. We stood from the table grabbing our jackets as we went.

Wes turned to me, a pathetic look on his face. "where are you going?" He asked worriedly. I sighed, "outside, Wes, I need to take a breather." Wes simply nodded then looked quickly to Black Star. "I completely understand why..." he turned to look at me again, "be back quickly I don't think I can handle him on my own." I simply cracked a smile and patted my brother's shoulder. He was trying to keep calm, and I had to admit that was pretty cool. I turned to Maka and we walked outside. It was chilly but not horrible. The air hit me hard as we opened up the restaurant doors.

The moon was laughing above us. "It's been an interesting day. Hasn't it?" Maka said thoughtfully. We walked to the side of the building. She was walking on the edge of the sidewalk like it was a balance beam. I almost reached out and took her hand as she held her arms out. But I didn't. "Yeah it has," I say rubbing the back of my head. I felt my nervous melting. Even when she wasn't speaking I felt better, just having her around. It was really uncool of me to think like that. "Hey Maka," I said softly.

She halted and turned to me a confused look on her face. "What's up?" she asked her voice at the same level as mine. It was like we were little kids whispering to each other in class. I took a deep breath and messed up my hair with both of my hands. I wasn't good at talking, not to anyone. I mean my only friends were complete phsycos who did most of the talking for me. "uh...I um," I looked down at my feet and fell silent. Shit. I was really bad at this I must look like an idiot. Definetly not cool.

I heard a giggle come from Maka. I looked up at her in confusion. "Are you laughing at me?" I asked. Before she could answer she was kissing me. I mean SHE was kissing ME. Her lips were a lot softer then I thought they would be. Her hands found their way to my face and I just stood there frozen like an idiot. She pulled back slowly and opened her eyes to look at me. "Relax," She whispered, "It's me remember?"

I cracked a grin at her. Yeah, well that was easy for her to say. I placed my hands on the back of her neck. Her hair falling in between my fingers. She left it down tonight. It was funny how much of a difference it made. Her face seemed brighter with her hair framing it. Her eyes even greener. If that was possible. I pulled her towards me and our lips met. I felt Maka smile against my lips. We both opened our mouths at the same time and we explored. It was odd, being so intimate with someone like this. I didn't think I would ever find someone who I genuinely gave a shit about. The funny thing is that I met her because I almost killed her with my motorcycle.

After what seemed like a lifetime we came apart. I ran my hands through her hair. Her cheeks were a bright red and I could only imagine that I looked as red as she did. I moved my hands to her waist and pulled her into a hug. "I like you," she whispered into my neck, "you're something else." I felt her chuckle lightly. "Yeah speak for yourself," I said back. I kissed the side of her face then sighed. "I guess I'm going to have to keep you won't I?" I asked. She looked up at me mockingly, "As if it's troublesome?"

I smiled wide this time showing my sharp teeth. "Nah," I said before planting one last kiss on her soft lips. She laughed at me and pinched my cheek. "You're so cute when you're trying to be cool." She said. "Trying? Babe I am cool," I said back. Maka laughed then, full hearted. I loved the way it sounded. Yeah, maybe I was losing my coolness. It was all her fault, she was my undoing.

"We should go back in," She said a laugh still lingering in her throat. "Yeah, yeah," I said putting my arm around her shoulders. "I guess I should save Wes from Black Star." We walked back and sat at the table. Kid was passed out on his plate with blood pouring from his nose, while Black Star was busy shoving food into his mouth like a barbarian. These are my idiotic friends, the only people that will deal with me. I felt myself smile as Patty told Kid that his food was symmetrical and that they could fix it, I wouldn't trade these people for anything.

Damn, I've become so uncool.

I felt a hand slip into mine under the table. I look over and see Maka smiling at me. This was one thing in my life that wasn't completely uncool. "AWWW SOUL LIKES MAKA," Black Star yelled, food flying from his mouth. "STOP TALKING WITH YOUR MOUTH FULL IDIOT," I yelled through a punch in his direction. I'm never taking these idiots out in public ever again. I heard Wes clear his throat from beside me. I looked over and he had a pained expression on. Wes had this thing about manors, I'm pretty sure that Black Star was breaking every one of them right now. "I just wanted to let you know that tonight you'll be staying with Shinigami and Kid until we can figure out where you are going to go until I turn 18." Wes said under his breath so that only I could hear him.

Shinigami nodded from beside Wes, "It will be an interesting night, I'm sure Kid will enjoy the company." Shinigami said with a laugh. I wanted to die, only a little.. maybe a lot, I was going to have the weirdest month ever, I could tell already. Atleast I wasn't being forced to stay with Stein. I sighed and watched Maka talking to Liz. She was laughing and smiling, her eyes glowing green. I couldn't help but smile back. I looked to Shinigami and Wes, "I mean, it's just for a little while right? Kid is cool," I said shrugging it off. Wes smiled bright and patted my head. "You're a good kid Soul," he said. Oh god he was going all girly on my again. "Yeah, thanks Wes," I said pushing his hand away from me.

I felt someone grab the collar of my sweatshirt. I was pulled across the table and nearly into Black Star's plate of food. "WHAT?" I barked in his face. Tsubaki was apologizing beside him to everyone at the table. Poor girl. "Are you and Maka..." He looked around to see if anyone was listening, "Are you two dating?" He asked. I tried to think of the answer and then simply said, "Yeah...?" Black Star's smile widened. "Yahoo! Soul you actually have a girl that likes you!" He yelled into my face. Yeah I have had just about enough. I punched him so hard that he fell backward onto the table behind us. Everyone froze, even Kid woke up from his slumber. The waiter came over and said, "I'm sorry, but we are going to have to ask you all to leave."

I was the first person standing up to walk out. We all gathered our things and left. Stein ended up carrying Black Star out on his shoulder. "That was a... great dinner!" Maka said from beside me. When we got to the car, Wes turned and gave me a small high five. "What was that for?" I asked as he unlocked the doors and we climbed in. "For knocking out Black Star, I had been dying to do that all night." We all said goodbye and went our separate ways. I got in the car with Wes who was bringing me home to get clothes for Kid's house. Maka came with us, since she only lived up the street. When we got to her house I got out of the car and walked her to the door. "Good luck at Kid's," She said with a smile. "He can be a nut sometimes."

"He's not so bad," I said trying to reasure myself. I gave Maka a kiss on the cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow," I said softly to her. She smiled wide at me. "Yeah, see you tomorrow." She walked into her house and closed the door behind her. I walked back to the car to see Wes with the ugliest expression I had ever seen. "Don't look at me like that," I said trying to shield my eyes. "Are you two dattinnggg~?" He sang. "Holy crap just drive Wes," I said with a huff. Wes pulled out of Maka's driveway. When we were almost home he turned to me and said, "I was worried that you were gay for a while." I wanted to kill him, "WES!" I yelled. He put his hand up, "You had no girlfriends ever! You have never even asked me about girls! How was I supposed to know!" He said in defense. I sighed and leaned against the car door. We pulled into the driveway and as I was getting out of the car Wes said, "I'm glad I didn't fuck up raising you Soul. When mom and dad died I was really worried." I froze and looked over at him. He was being so serious.

"You're the best Wes," I stated trying not to vomit all over the place. I wasn't one to be all mushy gushy. "You did a good job, even better then mom," I said before jumping out of the car to run inside and pack. I looked back for a second and I swear Wes was crying. My brother was a cry baby, but at least he was there for me. I can always count on Wes, the big fat cry-baby. How uncool.

* * *

Chapter end! Yay!

IM SO SORRY IM LATE WITH THIS I AM A TERRIBLE PERSON AND A TERRIBLE WRITER AND WELL YEAH YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN(PROBABLY NOT) IT IS GOING TO BE A CRAY CRAY YEAR GUYS, UPDATES WILL BE SLOW BUT IF WE TRUCK THROUGH I CAN START TO REWRITE TRANSLUCENT WHICH IS GOING TO BE SO MUCH BETTER THEN IT USED TO BE. I HOPE I DIDN'T LEAVE ANY ERRORS IN THE STORY IF I DID LEAVE ME A REVIEW TELLING ME TO EDIT BETTER. I'LL TRY. YOU'RE ALL GREAT, THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT AND LUUUUVVEEE. ALSO THANKS FOR FAVORITING AND REVIEWING. WHY AM I TALKING IN ALL CAPS?

ANYWHO, thank you guys for everything! I will try to update more and more and I will try to work on Translucent for y'all. (: I hope you had a fantastic holiday and new year! awwywaahh

Review pretty please. *:

**Next Chapter: Symmetry and Crona**


	12. Chapter 12

**Going Green**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater**

**Chapter 12**

It's the last day of my suspension and I was more than happy to spend that day laying in bed all day sleeping. It was day two at Kid's house and it was just as symmetrical as everything else about him. It was weird that Death just let him do whatever he wanted with the house. Kid was the one who decorated and painted the whole mansion. If I tried to change anything about the interior of my house Wes would have a breakdown. Of course Wes was a crazy prima-donna.

I close my eyes and thought about Maka. Her eyes, her soft skin, her lips. It was maddening not being able to see her. I call her every night just so I can hear her voice. It doesn't get me through though. It's not enough to make me miss her less. I didn't think that I could get attached to anyone that quickly. I pull my phone out of my pocket and dial her number. It rings a few times before I hear her voice, "hello?" I smile at the sound of her.

"hey," I say dumbly. I'm so uncool. "Hi Soul," she says sweetly. "Miss me already?" She asks with a laugh. I sigh deeply, "maybe." I respond. She laughs lightly the sound reminding me of bells. "Are you sleeping well?" She asks. I think about all of the rest I've been getting and I smirk. "Why yes I have," I say smoothly. "Well sleep some more you have to go to school tomorrow," she teases. "And you don't, don't remind me," I say bitterly. She laughs through the phone. I simply smile at her voice.

I hear the front door down stairs slamming shut. "SOUL!" I hear Liz yelling. I get up quickly and look around. "You alright?" Maka asks through the phone. "Yeah, I have to go Liz is calling me," I say. She says goodbye and I hang up sadly. God, I'm so uncool. "SOUL!" I hear Liz yell again. Her and Patty would come home with Kid everyday and yell excitedly for me but this was different. She sounded frantic. I jumped out of the bed and in a rush made my way down stairs.

Liz is standing by the door with an unconscious Kid hoisted on her shoulders. He was bleeding profusely from the eyes and mouth. I froze at the bottom of the stairs. "What the hell happened to him?" I ask in confusion. Liz simply huffs and signals towards the door. I jump down the rest of the stairs in one step and head to the door. On the front steps is a small shaking form with cut up pink hair. It flinches as I walk towards it. "And you are?" I ask walking over and stepping around it. It flinches again and doesn't look up. I kneel beside the form and look at it's face.

A god damn mess is putting it lightly. It's hair is cut unevenly and sticking in every direction, his clothes were dirty and ripped to shreds. It almost looked like a dress. Or maybe it was a dress. Here I am assuming its a man and I can't really tell. His face is so feminine that I'm not sure. I lean towards him and he begins to wail.

"WHO IS THIS WEIRD BOY. I DONT KNOW HOW TO TALK TO BOYS. WHAT DO I DO?" He continues on and at that point my ear hurts and I'm convinced he is now a she. I hear laughter from below me and I look down to see Patty. "He's funny! right Soul?" She says pointing up towards the weeping form next to me.

"I DONT UNDERSTAND," it continues, "WHY DOES THAT GIRL CALL ME A BOY. HOW DO I TELL HER SHE'S WRONG. I'M A GIRL."

Well shit. Now I feel like a dick.

She continues weeping and shaking as Patty laughs at her. "I don't understand!" she wails and I can't help but want to slap everyone in the face. The front door opens and Liz comes out with a less bloody Kid. He seems barely concious as Liz dumps him next to the pink haired girl.

"Meet Kid's fiancé," Liz says pointing towards the scared girl. My mouth drops. "His what?" I ask in disbelief. How can someone whose got a perminate stick up his ass marry someone who is so... Messed up?

"Her name is Crona," Liz says. We watch Patty poke Kid who is passed out then laugh when he grumbles. We must all look insane right now. "She won't say shit other than I don't understand," Liz puffs, "I think there is something wrong with her."

I look at the shaking girl and I tilt my head. "Maybe she's shy. I know someone that she will talk to," I say thoughtfully. Liz gives me a curious look and asks, "who?" I pull out my phone and begin to type away. "Maka," I say, "And if not her than Tsubaki." Liz looks from me to Patty then back to me. "Call them all," she says, "even Black Star. She has to talk to someone."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

When everyone gets to Kid's mansion he is finally awake and talking. He says that she was so horrifyingly asymmetric that he thought that he would die. He didn't though, which was unfortunate.

I couldn't help but smile as Maka walked in. She came straight to me and we hugged as if it was the last. I kissed her cheek before Black Star and Patty started sending cat calls. I was going to kill them but Maka stopped me. She is the only rational one out of all of us.

Now we were all standing around the small feeble girl named Crona. Kid had tissue shoved up his nose, just in case he started bleeding everywhere from the lack of symmetry. We all watched Crona carefully as she cried.

"Where did she come from Kiddo?" Black Star asked quietly. He had yelled so loud before that Chrona attempted to jump out the window. We told him that if he didn't quiet down then we would all throw _him _out the window. He compromised claiming that he was too "big" to die. "Please don't call me Kiddo," Kid said to Black Star his nose twitched as he looked at Crona. "My father called me to his office and introduced me to her. Apparently him and her mother made plans to have us get married since we were kids." Kid looked over the girl before looking away with a twitching eye. "I just didn't think that she would be so... So..."

Maka then cut in with a cheerful voice, "SO CUTE!" She yelled going forward and pulling Crona into a bear Hug. Crona opened her mouth to wail when Maka said, "She's a cutie who is a little shy!" we all looked around in disbelief. Finally for what had seemed like forever Crona stopped crying.

"I don't know how to talk to girls," Crona said shyly a blush on her cheeks. We all looked to Kid who made a weird squeaking noise. He looked like he was holding back some sort of fangirl reaction. I shook my head in confusion. This whole group is just full of idiots, not including Maka and I of course.

"We can help you," Maka said signaling to her and the other girls in the room. "We will make it so that you are comfortable with us!" Maka cheered. Crona seemed happy with that and her face broke into a small crooked smile. Her stomach growled below her and she frowned. "Are you hungry?" Tsubaki asked leaning towards Crona slowly. After a moment Crona nodded. Liz turned to Kid with a huge pleading smile. "Can we order take out PUH-LEASE!" She begged smiling sweetly. "Fine," Kid said before turning to head to the kitchen to grab the phone. "But after that we are fixing her awful hair!" I could only sigh in annoyance. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

**Im sorry its so short guys! I wrote this on my phone so if there are any errors leave me a review and I will go in and fix them! I TRIED! Hahaha so I hope you enjoyed! Also I'm letting you decide if you want kidxliz or kidxcrona I don't mind either one (I ship kid with everyone oops) so just leave a review with you're opinion on the pairing! Until next time ! thanks for the support!**

**love cocoa**

_**Next Chapter: Crona's first day and Soul's return to school. **_


End file.
